Gakuen Alice : Destiny Fulfilled
by sakura21cherrie
Summary: I just decided to post it under Gakuen Alice too : A match made a long time ago. A promise to be fulfilled. Which would you choose? A future set by your parents or your promise to the person that was long forgotten? Read and Review Please! :)
1. Chapter 1 : The News

**Chapter I : The News**

"No way!"

The 21-year old Natsume dropped his fist on the table in had caused the table to tremble with a force.

Nanjiro stared at his youngest son with indifference. The Great Samurai Nanjiro was everything but indifferent especially with his sons.

"Sit down, Natsume," His mother, Rinko, said with such disapproval in her voice.

Natsume, looked at his parents disbelievingly. It was the first time they saw their parents this determined to impose such a demand on them.

"Ryoma-niichan, can you help me out here? They are practically saying that we have to marry this billionaire's brats to get our own inheritance! That's too damn unfair!" Natsume whined.

"Watch your language, Natsume!" his father warned.

Natsume gave his father a glare but it failed in comparison to his own father's glare. He turned to look at his older brother who was silently clenching his fists beside him on the couch. He can' t determine what was in his brother's mind.

The day for Natsume wasn't just right. The deal that he was working on seems to be going on their opponent's way. He can't locate his favorite tie and Luna, his ex-girlfriend, wouldn't stop on pestering him. Then when he came to his parents' house a feeling of unease settled in especially when he saw his two brothers were present too. Ryoga rarely joins the family dinner every Friday night on their parents' New York mansion. Ryoga Echizen was 27 and was the COO of the Echizen Group of companies in Japan. It was unlikely for him to travel half way around the world just to attend a family dinner without his own family around. Chiaki, Ryoga's wife and Ria, his daughter were not with him.

When he came in to greet Ryoga he just shrugged and said that he was in the States for business.

And what was more weird is that Ryoma should have been in Australia for the Australian Open. At 25, Ryoma had conquered the tennis world and had won Grand Slam after Grand Slam for the past 10 years. And his brother was pretty much like him. He was distant and cocky. But unlike him, Ryoma was not showing any kind of interests in women. He said that they were annoying. When he saw him the moment he entered his parents house, he knew that something was not right.

After a silent dinner, they were called in his father's study. He was feeling agitated as every minute passed. And when his father dropped the bomb he was not able to hold it in and he exploded with disgust.

" You are right , Natsume," his mother's voice was cold and was full of silent anger. " Sa-chan and Mi-chan are billionaire's daughters but they were never brats like you are."

Ryoma and Natsume looked at Rinko in wild shock. They had never heard their mom defending someone that wasn't her child and women at that.

_"Oh this is good."_ Ryoga smirked at his little brothers.

"Do we have a choice in this?" Ryoma finally asked.

"No." Rinko looked straight at his second son's eyes.

Their mom was a known softie yet she was a hard disciplinarian.

If they can bully their dad they flip when it comes to their mom.

"When are we gonna leave?" Ryoma asked indifferently.

"The day after tomorrow," Ryoga interjected.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Natsume blurted out.

"That is enough young man! Stop whining. We are not forcing you to do this. It's all up to you to go or not. Those girls need all the help that they can have right now. If you want out, it is fine with me Natsume. But I won't tolerate your behavior. I'd rather you go now and never come back unless you straighten that attitude of yours. Those girls could employ the US Marines if they want to but they'd rather have someone close and they trusted around them than a bunch of muscles they barely knew. If you don't want to marry Mi-chan, then don't and forget about your inheritance and your position at the company too. I don't want to do this to you but you are way out of the line."

Natsume's eyes widen in disbelief.

"And you Ryoma, if tennis is more important to you go ahead. I know that the family business is not your priority but your career. Fine. But I am asking you a favor," the plea on their mom's eyes were so strong that all Ryoma could do was close his eyes and sighed.

" You said that we are not force to marry them?"

Rinko nodded.

"Okay.

Natsume just stomped out of the room in haste anger.

Rinko wasn't moved at all. It's up to their sons to man up and face their own destiny.


	2. Chapter 2 : They Should Know

**Disclaimer: Please you know the drill. I do not own PoT or Gakuen Alice.**

**Note: This is an AU story. I lost my notebook so I'm writing this from memory... :-/**

* * *

**Chapter II : They Should Know**

At the study:

" Don't you think they have the right to know who Sa-chan and Mi-chan are?" Ryoga asked his parents curiously.

"Yes. But with Natsume's display of anger and Ryoma's nonchalance, it is best that they find it out themselves," Rinko sighed.

Nanjiro grinned.

"Oh they'll be in for a big surprise!"

Ryoga just shrugged.

He knew that his brothers were dense. But he didn't realize on how dense they were until today. What caught his attention was Ryoma's reaction to the news. Ryoma would usually glare and send anything on their father's way just to prove a point but not today.

"Does he know?" Ryoga asked no one in particular and saw both his parents shrug.

"Aren't you too hard on Natsume, dear?" Nanjiro asked his fuming wife.

Rinko's face turned soft with guilt.

" I know. But you know how worried I am for Sa-chan and Mi-chan, right?" tears were starting to form in Rinko's eyes.

Both men's expression were of gloom and worry.

"The Nakajima's wants to eat them alive. The Ryuzaki International is actually on the black now. Sa-chan did a good job in saving it after Youko's mismanagement of the Sweet Twists' chains. There were no reports of a strike from the labor union and the stocks in the market are getting good. Mi-chan handled the Alice Fashion very well. Her designs are in demand though her modelling career is on hold," Ryoga reported. " But the threats are piling up. Hotaru was good in screening them and that Sa-chan and Mi-chan wouldn't know on how grave they are. Kunimitsu called me from Germany and said that someone had sabotage their operations in there and can't go home until everything is under control."

Ryoga sighed in frustrations.

"Youko had set a board meeting a week from now saying that she has some evidence that she and her daughters were the heir apparent of Uncle Misaki's empire. And as the days passed Sa-chan's and Mi-chan's lives are in more danger."

Rinko's tears are now in full bloom.

"It's a must that these stupid lads were sent to Japan then. I talked to the old hag yesterday and she was in a panic too," Nanjiro informed.

Ryoga agreed.

"But would it be better if you inform the brat and Chibisuke who Sa-chan and Mi-chan were? I think they might have agreed whole-heartedly if they knew."

Rinko sighed and shook her head. Her tears of worry has been long gone.

"They should have known who they were."

* * *

**A/N : Two chapters in a day?Wow!Guess how bored I am? Tsk tsk**

**Read and Review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 : The Decision

**Disclaimer : Standard Disclaimer applies.**

**A/N : I can't help it... I have to add more... Enjoy**

**Thanks to Mika Zaraki 141. Here's another chapter. Hope you would like it too. :)**

* * *

**Chapter III : The Decision**

Natsume was looking at Ryoma with curiosity.

"Why, Onii-chan?"

Ryoma didn't even stopped what he was doing or even looked at him.

"Because Mom asked."

"I don't believe you, ' the younger Echizen said.

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

"I know. But YOU, of all people, you would agree to their scheme. I was just curious as to why would you agree without a single protest?" Natsume was furious.

Ryoma glared at his brother.

"I never knew you were a whiner, 'Tsume?"

Natsume glared back at his brother.

"I am not!"

"Whatever you say," then he continued on packing.

"I don't want to get married yet, Onii-chan!"

"Hn."

"Why are they doing this to us?"

"..."

"I don't wanna leave!"

"Would you shut it?" Ryoma has gotten irritated of Natsume's whining.

Natsume stopped talking and started to pace around.

Ryoma was starting to get really irritated by what his brother was doing so he grabbed the first thing his hand could reach. But he stopped before he can throw it for in his had was an old tennis ball with a little caricature of his face. A memory flashed in his mind. The wobbly-hips and the braided hair. The auburn hair and the doe-eyed princess that he once saved. The smile he always look for when he won his tournaments in middle school. And the promise he gave her before he left for the States.

_"Sakuno,"_ he whispered.

Natsume stopped.

"What?"

"Hn,"

"You are creeping me out, Onii-chan."

"Why don't you just start packing and say "sorry" to mom so we can move on? You wouldn't like it when she gets mad, 'Tsume."

"But why are you doing this?"

Ryoma raised his eyes to meet his brother's.

"I have my reasons, Natsume."

The seriousness in the older Echizen's eyes were too strong that the younger Echizen  
had nothing to do but to follow.

Natsume sighed.

"Okay. For mom, I'll do it."

Then he went out to talk to their mother.

Natsume found their mother at her rose garden. She was cutting some dead leaves from one of her red roses.

"Mom, can I talk to you?"

Rinko didn't even move to look at him but she stopped to listen.

"I've decided to go to Japan with Aniki and Onii-chan," He informed.

"What made you change your mind?"

"You. I love you too much to say "No" to, Mom."

Rinko turned to face him with a grateful smile.

"Thank you, Natsume," then Rinko came to him and gave him a hug.

The next day all three Echizen heirs were on board the first class plane to Japan. And soon the fun will start...


	4. Chapter 4 : The Ryuzakis

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Prince of Tennis nor Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

**Chapter IV : The Ryuzakis**

A knock was heard on the door but Sakuno Ryuzaki, eldest daughter of the Ryuzaki clan, didn't even raise her head to check who was on the other side.

" Come in.'

The door slowly opened and revealed Mikan Ryuzaki.

"Onee-chan, dinner's ready," Mikan announced.

But Sakuno didn't even budge on her seat.

"I'll follow. I'll just finish signing these papers so that the fabric factory could start the production."

Mikan stared at her sister. Sakuno was no longer the shy and the lively girl that she once was. The smile in her eyes were long gone. She was no longer the love-struck teen that has nothing in mind than to impress a cocky tennis prince. Mikan sighed in frustration. How can she bring back her sister?

Her sister was great in everything she does. She was Mikan's role-model. She was focused and dedicated. But Mikan knew that their parents' death had taken it's toll on her. Their older brother , Kunimitsu was worried too. He wants to go home along with his family to help them out with the company but he can't.

The Ryuzaki International in Germany was in grave trouble and Kunimitsu is the only one who can do some crisis management in the branch and eventually save the company.

Sakuno Ryuzaki was one tough lady, that Mikan knew. But she knew too well that her sister was suffering from a broken heart. She had loved a man, and was still in love with him. And Mikan knew as well that the only thing that can mend that broken heart was the same man who broke it. Mikan sighed again.

"Come on, Nee-chan. The factory can wait for a few minutes after the CEO had her dinner, right?" Mikan gave her sister a wide smile.

Sakuno then looked at her sister with a small smile. A smile that didn't even reached her eyes.

"Of course, Mi-chan."

Sakuno stood up and walked towards the door.

Mikan started to tell her stories about the new trends in fashion and on how in-demand their designs were until they've reached the dinning room.

"Wow, Mi-chan. You've really done it this time," Sakuno complimented her sister.

Mikan was rarely seen in the kitchen but when she does she goes all out.

Mikan gave her sister a cheeky grin.

"We rarely go out for dinner, Nee-chan. I just want to make something special for us to enjoy and relax a little."

They started to sit down and prepare for dinner when the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Mikan volunteered and she ran towards the phone in the dinning room.

"Hello?"

"Mi-chan?" a man's voice was heard on the receiver.

"Ruka!" Mikan exclaimed in excitement. "How are you?"

"I'm good, Mi-chan," Ruka fell silent."How are you? How's Saku-nee?"

The worry in their cousin's voice was evident and Mikan knew what he meant.

The death threats are getting worse day by day. Mikan knew that Hotaru and Tomoka has been screening the threats for them but Sakuno and Mikan knew. The threats were just getting real day after day.

Mikan sighed.

"We're fine!" Mikan pretended to be happy but t he squeak in her voice told Ruka the opposite.

"I'll be coming home, Mi-chan."

"What? You can't do that, Ruka. You have your Vet Hospital there in New York."

" I can leave it with my partner. I'm the boss, Mikan. I can do what I want. I can't stand worrying about you and Saku-nee while I can clearly be around to protect you."

"But-"

"Ruru, you can't do this," Sakuno was clearly listening through the speaker phone.

"Saku-neechan, how are you?" Ruka greeted.

"I'm fine, Ruru," clearly Sakuno was exhausted. " You can't just put your life on hold for us, Ruka. It will be unfair to you."

"No, Saku-nee. I'm a Ryuzaki too and we have to face this together."

Sakuno and Mikan looked at each other. Sakuno shook her head as if Ruka could see her. A small smile of appreciation was seen on her face.

"Thank you, Ruru. When are you arriving?"

"Tomorrow at 6am."

"Ok,Ruka. We'll see you then," Mikan happily said.

"See you. And Saku-nee?"

"Yes?"

"Please stop calling me, Ruru. It's embarrassing!"

Sakuno and Mikan laughed. They can imagine on how their cousin's face looked. Probably it was as red as a tomato.

"Sure Ruru. Take care!" Sakuno teased.

"You're hopeless, Saku-nee. But I'm glad that I made you laugh," the tenderness in Ruka's voice was too much that it caused a small tear to form in Sakuno's eye.

"Thank you, Ruka."

* * *

**A/N : I've written this story for about three years ago. When I have decided to publish this I lost my handy-dandy notebook where the story was written. As much as possible I was trying to remember the story line and the dialogue. I just hope I can put justice to it.**

**This story was not based on the manga or the anime at all. I just like to use the characters from Prince of Tennis and Gakuen Alice. So forgive me if most of the characters are OOC. But I'm trying to be faithful to their characters as much as possible. But sometimes I really have to change some personalities to fit them in.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Read and Review Please! Thanks! **


	5. Chapter 5 : The Arrival

**Disclaimer : I don't own PoT or Alice Academy... So don't sue! :P**

* * *

**Chapter V : The Arrival**

Ryoma was looking out of the plane's window as he tried to sort out his thoughts. The anticipation of arriving in Japan was too much for him to handle though nobody would have guessed about it since he looked as calm and as nonchalant as ever. Thinking of meeting his fiancee was at the back of his mind. Their parents would never have the chance to stop him in looking for "HER". Honestly, he had forgotten how he ended up with whoever "Sa-chan" was. For Japan only reminded him of the girl who he was fascinated with. She was the only girl he had the chance to get close too. The only girl he promised himself to be with.

Thinking of this, people may never have understood on why he acted distant and stoic from other females. Mainly because the moment he arrived in the States after their short stay in Japan, he had promised "HER" that he'll return. And in Ryoma's young mind he had realized that he finally cared about someone that was not family. But his parents simply would want his life as complicated as it already is. Three months ago, his parents had announced that he was engaged to be married to someone he barely knows. It caused a ruckus with the media as they speculate who he will marry for no women has been linked to The Great Ryoma Echizen. He remembered on how he ranted about the upcoming marriage. But his mother calmly informed him that the marriage was set since he was born and that they could not back out now.

When he heard that they need to go back to Japan to help their fiancees, Ryoma had decided to look for "HER". It was the chance that he was waiting for. He had conquered the tennis world and had won it. At his age, he realized that it was something he wants to share with "HER".

He was poor in remembering people but she was one figure that his heart would always remember. He sighed and closed his eyes and prepared himself for their arrival.

Ryoga was observing both his brothers. Among three of them, he was the only one who was left in Japan after Ryoma got invited to the US Open. Natsume, at that time, was too small to decide to stay and their mom wouldn't allow him to be left alone. Ryoma was a freshman in middle school by then and he was a senior. They were a popular bunch. Fan girls running after them everyday but not once he saw Ryoma get close with them. Until one day he went to school with an auburn-haired girl in tow. Rumors had spread in the school that Ryoma was tricked to be with the girl and some other silly rumors against the girl. But he knew his brother better. He never had allowed any girl to be near him. He will just say that they were too annoying. But he knew that this girl was special.

When he needs to go away for the US Open, Ryoga had noticed a ball that was clutched in his brother's hand. A determination to rule over a dream was painted on his face and a flicker of sadness that Ryoga bets his brother didn't even understand.

For the past thirteen years, Ryoga had formed a bond with the said girl and her siblings. He became their pillar of support when their brother went to Germany after their parents' accident. And now, the said girl was nothing but an empty shell and the life seemed to be sucked out of her. She was too absorbed with her work to the extent of almost killing herself. Ryoga knew that if the Nakajima's will not be successful in terminating her, she'll kill herself first.

He had a talk with the younger Ryuzaki, namely Mi-chan, and they have figured the reason why Sa-chan had became as such. And Ryoga knew that the only person who can bring her back was none other than his brother.

The plane landed at the Tokyo Airport and the Echizen brothers filed out of the airport. There they saw the dark-haired woman with a blonde man beside her. Clearly both are waiting for them. Ryoma saw recognition in the woman's eyes. A rare sight for others to see.

"Ryoga-niichan, Ryoma-niichan," she greeted the two elder Echizens as she gave them her hugs and she nodded towards Natsume. "Natsume."

"Hn," Natsume greeted back. "Ruka? Why are you here?"

"Hey Natsume. I'm here to see my cousins." Ruka smiled.

Natsume stood still. Ryoma noticed that his brother paled.

"It's okay, Natsume. You'll soon meet them too. You too, Ryoma-nii."

That confused Ryoma.

"Me?" he thought. " I don't know Ruka's cousins."

"You're confused, Ryoma-nii. I can see it," Hotaru's monotone voice. "Please get in the limo and we'll explain."

Ryoga smirked at his brothers who gave him a death and Natsume knew that Ryoga knew about Ruka's cousins.

When everybody's settled Hotaru stared blankly at both of her cousins.

"Oh God! You are both clueless are you?" Hotaru in a rare display of emotions blurted out.

Ruka put a hand in her left shoulder to assure and calm her down. She was definitely furious at her cousins because of it.

"Ryoga-niichan, didn't you inform them about Saku-nee and Mi-chan?"

Ryoga grinned.

"Mom and Dad wouldn't want me to inform them. They said that these brats must know it by themselves. In the first place they should have known who they are. They were their fiancees anyways."

Hotaru sighed.

" I know you know them, Ryoma-nii. Saku-nee went to Seigaku and Mi-chan went to Alice Academy with me, Ruka and Natsume," Hotaru glared at Natsume.

Natsume being the genius that he is started to realize what Hotaru was talking about.

"You mean..." Nastume's thought was in a blur.

"You guessed it right, Natsume. Mikan Sakura is Mikan Ryuzaki. She's my cousin and your fiancee," Ruka seriously answered what was in Natsume's mind.

"Polka Dots..." the words died in his lips.

Ryoma still looked confused.

"Kami! You are really dense are you, Chibisuke? Tsk tsk!"

Ryoma glared at his brother.

"I can see in your eyes that you plan on looking for the girl who gave you the tennis ball," Ryoga said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Ryoma was stunned. How the hell did Ryoga know that?

"Sakuno Ryuzaki. That's her name," Ryoga added.

"R-Ryuzaki?" Ryoma looked at Hotaru, Ruka then Ryoga.

The confirmation is clearly seen in their eyes. Ruka slightly nodded. Hotaru stared at him giving him a You're-an-idiot look. And Ryoga has the widest grin.

"Man! You're look is priceless!"

Hotaru snapped a picture and sent it to her Aunt and Uncle in the States.

* * *

**A/N : Another chapter done... I'm just bored.**


	6. Chapter 6 : The Reason

**Disclaimer : I do not own Pot and Alice Academy. How many times do I have to say it? :P**

**To : Lymira , Mika Zaraki 141, yukina-chan15 , ulquihime7980 and Ayuma-chan**

**Thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate it. It's what keeps me going. Thank you so much.**

**This story was just a product of my imagination and was not meant to be published at all. But then I was too bored and since I don't do anything much so why not share? :)**

**Here's the next chapter. :)**

* * *

**Chapter VI : The Reason**

Ryoma was still stunned. Now he doesn't need to look for "HER"! His fiancée is "HER"!

A smirk curved his lips. His heart was filled with anticipation of seeing her. How does she look? Will she remember him? How will she react? A lot of questions has formed into his mind. What will he say when he sees her? The excitement was building more and more. He just can't wait to see Sakuno.

"Thank you, Mom, Dad!" He thought.

When he finished forming his plans in seeing Sakuno he noticed that Hotaru, Ruka and Ryoga were silently looking at each other.

"What's happening?" He asked in a stoic voice. Despite what he was feeling, he wouldn't want to give Ryoga the satisfaction of teasing him. Natsume was enough for him to tease to death.

Hotaru sighed. She unconsciously clasped Ruka's hand in an attempt to get enough strength to speak. The 21-year-old Hotaru Imai is the Echizens' cousin. She is a genius inventor and is a multimillionaire at her age. She owns her own company, hence her free time, but she is still doing some extra security work for the Ryuzakis. Especially now that Sakuno's and Mikan's lives where in great threat.

Ruka Nogi was the Ryuzaki's cousin and Natsume's best friend. He grew up with the Ryuzakis when he was orphaned at the age of three. The Ryuzaki siblings were pretty close to him and had treated him as their own brother. He was Hotaru's boyfriend. On how they survive the distance, Ryoma couldn't figure out. Ruka squeezed Hotaru's hand as if telling her it was okay to speak up.

"Sa-chan and Mi-chan's lives are in danger. That's the reason why Mom and Dad sent for you to look after them," Ryoga started. Knowing that Hotaru was too fragile to start. She personally had been the one to receive the threats for the sisters and was trying her best to keep it away from them. Ryoga knew how close Hotaru with the Ryuzaki sisters.

Ryoma looked at his big brother in shock.

"What do you mean?" Natsume voiced what was in Ryoma's mind.

Hotaru, being dubbed as the Ice Queen, answered in her usual monotone voice.

"After Uncle Misaki and Aunt Yuka's death, we found out that there were death threats sent to them. And upon further investigation the plane crash was not an accident. It was found out the the plane's engine was sabotaged and the fuel tank has a leak in it. The culprit was pretty good in hiding evidence yet I was able to dig deeper and found the source of the accident," Hotaru explained. "The whole Ryuzaki clan was supposed to be on the plane. But due to Saku-nee's fever, Mikan asked to be left with Saku-nee while Kunimitsu-nee wasn't able to finish signing the paper for the textile company. Uncle Misaki and Aunt Yuka decided to go ahead at their island and wait for their children there. When the plane was almost near the island's runway the engine started to smoke and the plane never reached the runway when it exploded. The Captain along with Uncle Misaki and Aunt Yuka died in an instant."

The tears were silently flowing from Hotaru's eyes without her knowing it. She saw how her best friend suffered upon learning her parents' death. Mikan was lost for a few months. Hotaru knew. She was in a state of depression but when a threat which almost took Sakuno away from them, she bounced back but not as she used to.

Sakuno was worse. She became workaholic. She buried herself in her work to the extent of jeopardizing her health. Mikan saw her collapsed in her office one day. From then on, Mikan, Hotaru and Tomoka, Sakuno's best friend, make it a point to see if she was able to eat on time and was taking good care of her health.

Ryoma and Natsume was silently listening to Hotaru. But both has their anger in tow.

"Mikan and I went to a café last week to get some coffee," Hotaru continued. "We were walking towards the office when someone deliberately pushed her on the rails towards the traffic. But good thing that the driver was fast enough to stop or else.."

Hotaru choked back her tears. Ruka could feel her almost trembling.

"But Mikan, disregarded it and blame it on accident."

"Stupid," Natsume whispered.

"Can't blame Mi-chan, though. She's just a ball of sunshine sometimes, " Ryoga commented with a shrug though his face was hard and unreadable.

"Saku-nee was almost kidnapped, too," Ruka added.

"WHAT?" Ryoma almost yelled.

Ruka stared in amazement at him. Ruka gave him a knowing smile. Ryoga's grin just got wider.

"Easy, Tiger!" Ryoga held onto Ryoma's shoulder to steady him.

"Saku-nee was alright, Ryoma-nii. She was not harmed in any way. Momoshiro-san and Kaidoh-san was in the parking lot when she was almost abducted and they were able to stop the kidnapping. But we were not able to get any information on who was the mastermind since the kidnapper hanged himself in his cell," Ruka explained.

Ryoma can almost see red now.

"How was the kidnapper able to enter the building? Isn't the security tight?" Ryoma narrowed his gaze at Hotaru.

Hotaru gazed back with indifference.

"He was an employee," Hotaru informed. "I have found out that the employee had embezzled a large amount of money and was blackmailed to abduct Saku-neechan. Mikan was supposed to be the target but Mikan was in Italy for a fashion show. It was a well planned attack."

"What do you mean by "well-planned"?" Natsume asked.

"The abductor had Saku-nee's routine planned. He made sure that she was left alone in the building when he attempted the kidnapping. What he didn't see was that it was the night when Momoshiro-san and Kaidoh-san came to pick Saku-nee for a dinner at Momoshiro-san's house," Hotaru explained.

Silence fell upon them.

"Why didn't Mom and Dad informed us about this?" Ryoma asked no one in particular.

"Because they assumed you knew them and that you both would jump up on the fact that their lives are in danger," Ryoga said. "But the truth was you were all engaged since you were born. It was a promise that Mon and Aunt Yuka made. Uncle Misaki and Dad had put it into writing, too. If neither of you two marry your respective fiancée, the Ryuzaki will forfeit their rights on Ryuzaki International save for Kunimitsu."

* * *

**A/N : Super bored! **

**Please Review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7 : The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PoT or Alice Academy...**

**A/N : Thank you for the Reviews! :) **

**I know that some of the characters here are a little bit (if not alot) OOC, sorry. This is how I perceive them to be or if the story needs them to be so just bare with me... Thanks.. :)**

* * *

**Chapter VII : The Meeting**

Ryoma and Natsume looked stunned.

"Why didn't Mom and Dad told us about this?" Natsume asked his face blank.

"Because they don't want to force into something you'd regret," Ryoga was starting to get irritated with his brothers.

"Saku-nee and Mikan, doesn't know about your parents' agreement. They didn't even know that you're here," Hotaru was getting pissed at the situation too.

"Natsume, I know Mikan doesn't want to see you. You went away without even saying goodbye to her," Ruka informed his best friend.

He knew that Natsume went to the States without telling Mikan because he doesn't want to see her cry. The day of their departure was also the day he asked Mikan to play below the sakura tree near their dorm. When Ruka went to the States to study, Natsume wanted to ask about her. But Ruka remained silent. Ruka saw how Mikan cried when her dear friend Natsume went away without saying goodbye. She asked her mom about Natsume's address and had written him letters but neither one was answered. She gave up after five years of writing and was resigned to the fact the he will never go back. When Mikan learned of the Natsume's whereabouts she was too drowned in her anger at him and decided to move on. But Ruka knew all too well.

Natsume on the other hand became the famous genius kid. He excelled in everything and at the age of eighteen, women of all ages flung themselves at his feet. Natsume had his fair share of women at his age and he was getting bored. He then realize that the women that he was associated with has, in one way or another, similarities with Mikan. Brown hair, petite, bright brown eyes and a cheerful smile. But neither women has all in one except for Mikan herself. Natsume had kept all her letters but never did he opened it after the first letter he received. At his young age, he knew how sad Mikan was and he hated the fact that he made her cry. A pang of pain crossed his face but it was too fast for the others to see.

Ryoma was lost in his own thoughts too. He can't help but to be angry at the situation and at himself. The anticipation was killing him.

"Saku-nee was another story," Ruka continued. "She buried herself in her work that she was nothing but an empty shell. I heard from Mikan that she collapsed once. She rarely eats on time and she barely gets out of the house and her office. Among her siblings, she was closest to Aunt Yuka that their death has taken it's toll on her."

Ryoga sighed.

"Kunimitsu was pretty worried about her sisters. But he can't come home. The branch in Germany was in a real bad state. That was Kunimitsu's baby. He would never allow the branch to go down. The last time I heard that the company was starting to recover. Some of their facilities was burned down and some got destroyed because of a hurricane. Kunimitsu was too worried about his sisters that all he can do was call up Dad and Sumire-san. Sumire-san is in Hawaii and was too fragile to travel so Dad asked me to get you guys."

"I received a call from Grandma Sumire and decided to go home until everything is settled. Saku-nee doesn't want me to be here. I think she was worried that I might be in danger too," Ruka squeezed Hotaru's hand unconsciously. "I can't leave them be. They're more than my cousins. They are my family."

Silence.

Natsume was looking pensive as he stared outside the window. Ryoga closed his eyes and was drowned in his own thoughts. Hotaru had her head on Ruka's shoulder while Ruka unconsciously showered her forehead with small kisses. And Ryoma was too overwhelmed the about things he just learned.

"So, what do we need to do?" Ryoma asked as he stared straight at Hotaru.

Hotaru straightened.

"You just need to be around them for a while until we subdue the threats. We have a hunch that it was Uncle Misaki's step-sister, Youko Nakajima who's harassing them yet we don't have enough evidence. In a week's time, a board meeting will be conducted at Ryuzaki International and the board members will vote for the new CEO. Youko has dreamt to be the CEO of the company. I have learned that she has a gambling problem and the only way for her to pay for her debts and her daughter's lifestyle is to take a hold of the Ryuzaki's wealth."

"Saku-nee and Mikan, don't really care about their inheritance. Since Kunimitsu-nee would end up as president of the company and the rightful heir but they can't let their parents' efforts go to waste. They saw how Uncle Misaki worked his ass off to build his empire without the help from Aunt Yuka's family. The Ryuzaki International was the symbol of love of Uncle Misaki to Aunt Yuka and it eventually became a symbol of how their family was bonded. The Sweet Twists chains was made because of Saku-nee's love of cooking and food. And Alice Fashions was created because of Aunt Yuka's and Mikan's love of fashion. Kunimitsu-nee was just like his father in a way for he worked his way from the bottom to the company's presidency." Ruka added.

"They don't know about the will. We don't have plans on telling them until the board meeting," Hotaru informed.

"Why are you telling us this?" Ryoma seemed to be convinced still on the reason why.

"Because you need to know," Ryoga interrupted. "Mom and Dad is giving you an option. They are not forcing you to do marry the sisters. But they were hoping that you'll be man enough to help them out. They badly need all the help they can get."

Ryoma and Natsume were silent for awhile before they nod their heads in silent approval.

xoxoxoxoxox

They arrived at the Ryuzaki manor in about 30 minutes. They were silent for the rest of the way.

"I hope she'll be happy to see me," Natsume thought. "This is not what I have expected it to be."

As the limo stopped in front of a Japanese style manor, the five passengers filed out of the car.

"Since today is a weekend, we were supposed to have lunch with them," Hotaru announced.

Ryoma scanned the place and found out that there's no security guards roaming around and no servants who opened the door for them too.

"This manor is equipped with the latest in security technology. The gate if you notice works through biometrics. The fence is charged and no other servants that is allowed inside. The Ryuzakis are pretty independent. The house is cleaned regularly though but is always being supervised by either myself or Tomo-nee.I've programmed the security systems with your information so you are free to roam around the house," Hotaru enumerated.

She walked towards the dinning room where she knew the sisters were.

"You'll be staying here while you are in Japan. Ryoma-nii, your Australian Open schedule was cancelled and you'll not join the tournament this year. But once everything is settled and the Wimbledon is still open you are free to sign up."

"Hn."

Ryoga and Ruka stared at Ryoma's reaction. They were amazed that he didn't even argue. For most people know that The Great Ryoma Echizen doesn't love anything but tennis. His life revolves around it and for him to accept what Hotaru was imposing was something new to Ryoga and Ruka.

Ryoga saw how his brother's lips twitch in a small smile. He knew that Ryoma had finally found what he was looking for.

"Saku-neechan. Mikan," Hotaru called out. She walked towards Sakuno who was busy slicing some vegetables.

"Hel-" Sakuno's greeting died in her lips for there at the door of the dinning room stood the very last person she wanted to see.

He was wearing an black shirt and some jeans. How can a simple outfit looked so expensive on him? Sakuno caught her breath when she saw the recognition in his eyes. He remembered her. Her heart started to pound so hard, it was almost painful. It has been months since she decided to move on but why the hell is he here? Why did he decide to show up just now? Now when she was in shambles. But her heart simply recognize the man it had always cherished. But to hide what she truly felt she turned to anger.

"What? Cat got your tongue, Ryuzaki?"

His voice was velvety yet very masculine. She had forgotten that they have an audience when she lashed out.

"Why isn't it The Great Ryoma Echizen? Finally found your way back?" she gave him a sarcastic smile. She didn't intend to let them know that she was hurt but she was not able to stop her mouth from lashing out all the hurt she was feeling.

Ryoma just smirked. So his princess seemed to have developed some confidence huh?

He slowly walked towards her until his face was a few inches away from her. He could see the blush that was starting to spread through her face.

"I see you haven't forgotten, Sa-ku-no," he whispered. The gentleness in his eyes confused Sakuno a lot and their nearness was causing her heart to palpitate.

"Uh-hum!" Ryoga coughed out to attract their attention. "May I remind you that we are still here. And we are quite hungry! can you two love birds do your kiss and make up later?"

Ryoga grinned.

Ryoma frowned. And Sakuno almost laughed when he pouted. As if his lollipop had just dropped on the ground.

"Annoying, Aniki," he whispered.

Sakuno shifted her gaze towards the older Echizen and gave him a warm smile.

"Ryoga-niichan," she walked round the kitchen island toward Ryoga and gave him a welcoming hug.

"Hello there, Sa-chan. I see you are looking better and better," Ryoga commented. The worry in his eyes almost made Sakuno cry.

"I am better,Ryo-nii."

She turned towards Hotaru and Ruka to greet them too when she noticed one other man behind Ryoga. His stance definitely identified him as an Echizen. When she looked at his eyes she saw it was crimson and as sharp as Ryoma's and Ryoga's.

"And you must be Natsume?"

Natsume nodded in confirmation.

"Welcome to the Ryuzaki manor, 'Tsume-kun," and she gave Natsume a hug.

Natsume blushed and awkwardly tapped on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Saku-nee."

Sakuno didn't see how Ryoma's eyes narrowed on them and a flash of pure anger crossed his eyes.

Natsume on the other hand saw how his brother reacted so he slowly removed his arm and move a little away from her.

"You've become such a looker, "Tsume-kun. I can' t remember on when was the last time I saw you," she commented

Natsume gave a small smile.

"It has been awhile, Neechan."

"Yes it is," Natsume blushed when she gave him a warm smile.

When Sakuno turned to finish their food she saw Ryoma's face full of fury. She just smirked at him. She saw that he was red with mad fury but before he can say anything Mikan entered the dinning room with a newly baked strawberry shortcake in hand.

"Neechan-" Mikan roamed her eyes around and saw their guests. Her smile even grew larger when she saw Ryoma on the other side of the kitchen island. But when her eyes landed on Natsume, who was smirking, Mikan's stance became defensive.

"I see we have guests," she glared at Natsume.

She went to give Ryoga, Hotaru and Ruka a hug. She nodded towards Ryoma for her greeting.

"Seems so, Mi-chan," Sakuno's voice was laced with softness that creeped Mikan out. She knew her sister was telling her to be polite.

Mikan sighed in defeat.

"Please join us for lunch."

xoxoxoxoxox

Lunch was pretty silent except for the utensils. Sakuno can feel his stare and she had barely touched her food.

"You should eat more, " Ryoma noticed.

"I'm full," she retorted.

"You barely touched your foo," Ryoma pointed.

She pouted at him and gave him a glare. He was insufferable and he was starting to get into her nerves.

"What do you care?"

Ryoma smiled, a real smile. And she almost slapped her face for she knew she was blushing.

"I just do," he confidently answered. He narrowed his eyes at her and what a mistake it was when she met his eyes in an attempt to talk back. But it all died down when an emotion she never had recognized flashed in his eyes. Was it relief? Longing? Admiration? Sakuno mentally slap herself. Those words and Ryoma do not come together. But why?

"Ryoma-nii and Natsume will be staying here, Saku-nee. They'll be your bodyguards," Hotaru stated.

"WHAT?!" The Ryuzaki sisters blurted out in unison.

* * *

**A/N : Cliffy, I know... I can't remember the rest! hahaha... I'm just kidding... I'll save the reaction for the next chapter!**

**Please Review...**

**sakura21cherrie**


	8. Chapter 8 : The Revelations

**DISCLAIMER: I'm like a broken record. I do not own Prince of Tennis nor Gakuen Alice..**

**A/N : Read on!**

**Thanks for the Review guys. I really appreciate it... Hope you like this chapter. :)**

* * *

** Chapter VIII : The Revelations**

"You've got to be kidding me!" Mikan glared at her best friend Hotaru and her cousin Ruka but Hotaru was not affected at all. She knows Mikan better.

Sakuno was unusually quiet.

"I'm pretty serious, Mikan. Your safety is a priority. We can't risk it. You were almost killed, for Kami's sake!" Hotaru glared back.

Mikan was not pleased at all. Sakuno was just observing her sister and didn't dare look up for she knew that he was watching her.

"That was a freaking accident, Hotaru!" Mikan defended.

Hotaru's brow twitched in irritation yet her face was still blank with emot ions.

"I was there, Mikan! I saw how that man pushed you. I don't want to hear anything from you anymore. Natsume will be looking out for you. I am still the head of security both here in the manor and in the office. So suck it up."

Mikan pouted. She knew that she can't win this one. She turned her head towards Natsume who was sitting on her right side.

"I don't want you here. Go back to where you came from," Mikan's eyes were full of accusations and kept emotions.

"Sorry, Polka. Whether you like it or not, you are stuck with me," Natsume smirked.

Mikan knew it was childish but it was too late to stop when she stuck her tongue out at Natsume in an attempt to irritate him further. Natsume just gave her an amused look. The entire time that they were having their lunch, Mikan was glaring at Natsume. And Natsume was just smirking at her.

Sakuno just sighed. She knew that her family and friends were worried about her and Mikan so she decided to stay quiet. And just like what Hotaru had said, she just need to suck it up.

xoxoxoxox

Ryoga, Hotaru and Ruka bid their farewell after went home at their house beside the temple and was too excited to see his wife and before Hotaru left, she provided Natsume and Ryoma their rooms. Sakuno has a pretty good hunch about their arrangements as if it was deliberate.

Natsume ended up at the room adjacent to Mikan's and Ryoma ended up at the room adjacent to her's. Both rooms were separated by a smaller door that connects the adjacent rooms. Sakuno knew that it was a set up. But Mikan ,on the other hand, was too occupied with her frustrations that she didn't realize what Hotaru and the others were doing.

Sakuno was busy with her thoughts while washing the dishes when she was interrupted.

"How are you really, Saku-nee?" Natsume asked from the kitchen door.

Mikan was at her room was in his room unpacking.

Sakuno stopped soaping a plate and turned to meet Natsume's gaze.

"I'm fine, 'Tsume. There's really no need to worry, " she gave Natsume a small smile.

Natsume's eyes narrowed on her.

"The last time I saw you was when you gave me a rice ball when I was eight."

A genuine small curved Sakuno's lips.

"Yeah, I remember that too. I saw you on a bench in the park, crying. You said that your best friend will get sad since you were leaving."

Natsume blushed. He can remember that incident all too well. It was the day that he learned that they'll be leaving for the States. His mom explained to him on why do they need to leave but his young mind wouldn't accept it that he ran away from home and stayed in the park to cry,

"That's right. But it ended up with us both being sad. I've hurt her since I went away without saying goodbye."

Sakuno placed the last plate on the cupboard when she turned to look at Natsume who was now sitting on the kitchen island. She narrowed her eyes on the younger man. She saw the hurt and regret in his crimson eyes.

"Why didn't you say goodbye then?"

Natsume was blankly staring at the kitchen wall.

"I hate seeing her cry."

Sakuno has an idea who he was talking about. But she wouldn't put words into his mouth. She'll wait until he reveals who "SHE" is. It is too unusual for an Echizen to make other people see their vulnerability like what Natsume was doing now.

"Why don't you apologized to her then?"

"She's mad at me. I'm not even welcome," he softly said. He was still staring blankly on the wall.

"Maybe she just needs time to adjust to the fact that you are here now. Just reach out, 'Tsume-kun. She'll soon understand what you've done and how you feel. Just be patient," Sakuno gave him an encouraging smile.

Natsume turned to her and a rare smile appeared in his face.

"Thank you, Saku-nee," his eyes were full of gratefulness. "How about you, Saku-nee? Are you really fine?"

Sakuno's smile disappeared and her eyes were serious.

"Yes, 'Tsume. I'm still alive, aren't I?" she gave him an ironic smile.

Natsume was taken aback with the hardness of her tone. Sakuno was known for being thoughtful, kind and sweet. But the one in front of him was a woman with too much in her shoulders. It's was a miracle that she has not given up yet.

"C'mon Saku-nee. That's why we are here. We came to take care of you.'

A smirk of disbelief showed in her face.

"Did you willingly come here, 'Tsume?"

Natsume sighed. He can't lie to her.

"No. Practically Mom and Dad has to blackmail us."

Sakuno though disappointed smiled at Natsume's honesty.

"You are free to go, 'Tsume. We are not your responsibilities. I'll go talk to Aunt Rinko and Uncle Nanjiro about this so you could go back to the States. We've inconvenienced you enough. I'm sorry."

Natsume's eyes widen in panic.

"No, Saku-nee. You've misunderstood me," Natsume started. "At first, yes, Mom and Dad blackmailed us into coming back to Japan. But they've never informed us about you. We've learned about you and Mikan on our way here from the airport. I decided to be here because I want to. I'm just grateful of what Mom and Dad had done. So before you conclude that I don't want to be here, let me confirm that I DO want to be here. Not becaus I was blackmailed to be here but because I wanted to. Mikan needs me despite of her denial. Like you said, I have to be patient."

Sakuno grinned.

"I've never realized that you are this talkative, 'Tsume."

Natsume blushed.

"So, you were talking about Mikan, huh?"

Sakuno teased. Natsume blushed further.

"My you are relentless, Saku-nee," Natsume smirked. "I just hope that Niichan was man enough to face you."

Now it's her turn to blush. Natsume's voice turned serious.

"I don't know why Niichan agreed about this set up, Saku-nee. But I can assure you that I'm here to help protect you and Mikan even it would cost me my life."

xoxoxoxoxox

Ryoma sighed. He was looking at the garden just outside of the house.

"That's the tenth time you sighed in 30 minutes," Mikan stated.

She sat on the couch near the sliding door.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Hn."

"Why now?"

Mikan's question had caught him off guard. Ryoma turned to face the younger Ryuzaki.

"Why did you return now?"

He was asking himself the same exact question too yet he was not able to formulate the right answer yet.

Mikan smiled at his confusion.

"Forget about it, Ryoma-nii. How are you?"

"Good."

"That's nice to hear, Ryoma-nii. It's good to see you too. I just hope that you beinng here would help Saku-nee better."

The sadness in Mikan's voice was to heavy that it worried Ryoma.

"What do you mean?"

Mikan sighed and stared at him.

"Sakuno-neechan has been too hard on herself. After Mom and Dad's death she was forced to take over the CEO position since Kunimitsu-nii was not around to take the presidency over. If you think about it, it was expected of us to take over the family business so Saku-nee was just too willing to accept the responsibility. The first month of her management the company was doing well. Yet one news simply broke her heart. The man she love was engaged to another woman. When she's learned about it, she stressed herself out and she barely eats. Then one day, I saw her collapsed in her office."

Mikan is on the verge of crying.

"She's sacrificed a lot for the company that Mom and Dad had worked for. Kunimitsu-nii would want to fly over just to take the management of the company from Saku-nee. But being the good sister that she is, she took the leadership while our brother finish the dispute in Germany. A few months after she collapsed she had learned about the death threats. And before that she had experienced minor "accidents" that she blamed on her clumsiness. But when she learned of my accident, Saku-nee decided to fight back. It's just sad to see her do things but not really live.

"The only ray of hope for her before was a promise that she hold onto but when she learned that the only man that she loved loves another shattered the dream of hers that one day he'll return. I can remember still on how she would excitedly wait for any news about that man on the television and it will brighten her day. But then knowing that he was bound to be married Saku-nee gave up. She gave up her love and her life altogether."

"Tell me, Mikan. Who is he?" He can feel the anger about to burst within him.

Mikan was still looking up at him as if measuring the extent of what he would do.

"Why Ryoma-nii? What would you do?" she challenged.

"I'll punch the crap out of him for hurting her."

Mikan giggled Ryoma's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Then start punching the hell out of yourself, Ryoma-niichan."

Mikan smirked before leaving the stunned Ryoma on his thoughts.

"I should have done it a long time ago, Mikan," he thought as a small smile curved in his lips.

* * *

**A/N : What would Ryoma do next? What would Natsume do for Mikan to forgive him? Hmmm... That I do not know yet! hahaha...**

**Review please! :)**


	9. Chapter 9 : The Realization

******Standard Disclaimers Applied*****

* * *

**Chapter IX : The Realization**

The night sky was so clear. Stars are shining brightly and the no clouds obstructs the light of the moon. The wind was softly caressing the tresses in her hair as she gaze towards the sky. She inhaled the scent of the sakura trees as if by doing so the heaviness in her heart will dissipate. She was seated in mat just below the biggest sakura tree in their garden. It was one of the places where she can let go of all the pent up emotions that she kept in her heart.

A lowly tear rolled from her eyes. She missed her parents and her brother too. She was praying every night for her siblings' safety. She still feel lonely when she think about her parents. But when she does she just stays under the sakura tree where they usually have their family bonding.

She was too drowned in her thoughts that she didn't realize that someone was beside her. She felt someone wipe away the tears in her eyes. She almost screamed when she felt the warm hand in her right cheek but when her eyes landed on a pair of cat-like golden orbs she held her breath. He was far too close for her comfort.

"I'm in no mood to argue, Echizen-san," she said in mock irritation

"Neither do I," the amusement in his voice was heard. "What happened to Ryoma-kun?"

He was intently looking at her arousing the feelings that she thought was long lost.

"He left," she absentmindedly answered.

Guilt flashed in his eyes for a moment. Sakuno can no longer take it, she turned her head back into gazing the stars. She felt his hand move away from her face and suddenly she felt cold. The warmth in his hand simply reminded her of how cold and lonely she had been for the past six months.

Silence reigned over the two. Sakuno lost in her thoughts while Ryoma was starting to panic inwardly.

He can still feel the barrier she had put up since she saw him earlier.

"Why are you here?" she softly ask.

Silence.

"Can't sleep," clearly that's not what she wanted to hear but she nodded as if she understood.

Silence. Both were just enjoying the presence of the other. Despite of the animosity that she imposed on them, Sakuno felt safe around him. Even if she doesn't want to feel that way, but she does.

"Why are you here?" he asked back. He just wants to hear her soft voice again. It actually ensures him that she was real and not just a figment of his imagination.

He had long dreamt of seeing her. But her reaction upon seeing him was way to off from his dream. He then realized that he had hurt her without him noticing it. It was his parents' fault. The news that Mikan was telling him about earlier was the time his parents announced his engagement. He wanted to laugh in irony but he can't she might misunderstood him.

"Can't sleep," she answered.

Ryoma couldn't help but smirk at her reply. Clearly she doesn't want him around but he was just too stubborn to acknowledge it.

A long silence engulf them and when he felt her head on his shoulders he realized that she was asleep.

He snaked his right arm on her waist to steady her. He felt her move towards his warmth.

"Welcome back, Ryoma-kun," she whispered in her sleep.

Ryoma's heart tightened in sheer joy. She still remembers. When he saw her earlier he realized how he felt about her. Why no string of women can catch his interest and why he had this desire to see her again. He knew that she was special the moment he laid eyes on her. But then he was nothing but a cocky tennis prodigy before. Now he was a man. And he had to man up and face a great challenge that is Sakuno Ryuzaki.

xoxoxoxoxox

Ryoma carried the sleeping Sakuno to her room. When he was about to go back to his room, Sakuno unconsciously clutched his shirt. He tried to get it off but it seems that she had decided not to let go. It was getting more difficult for him to refuse. And it was a great mistake that he turned to look at her face. Her lips were inviting and her teddy shirt was getting dangerously short. Ryoma groaned inwardly. Sleep was getting in his veins now. Jet lag was starting to come off.

"Stay," she said in her sleep.

Ryoma's resolve was turned to water when he heard her. To hell with another round of arguing tomorrow when she wakes up. If he will be honest with himself, he wants to hold her in his arms too.

Ryoma exhaled sharply and gave up to his desire to have her in his arms. He approached the bed and snaked his arms under Sakuno's head. He tucked her in and since Sakuno was clutching on his shirt he slowly removed it and held it on his other hand making sure to make her feel that he won't leave. And as if on queue, the moment his head hit the pillow, Sakuno snuggled up to him. And it was getting harder for him to breath. Here he was, too sleepy to move yet another part of his body was reacting to the soft body that was splayed across his chest.

"Oh Kami," he whispered in frustration.

"Don't go, Ryoma-kun," Sakuno whispered again.

Ryoma's heart just melted. He knew that not fulfilling his promise had scarred her. He hooked his fingers under her chin as he slowly dipped to give her inviting lips a quick kiss.

"I won't leave, princess. I promise."

Then he turned to secure Sakuno by pressing her body closer to him. When she was settled, he gave in to sleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

**A/N : Just another chapter that I have to write or I'll forget it.**

**Hope you all like it...**

**Please Review ! Thanks! :)**


	10. Chapter 10 : His Resolve

**Disclaimer : Do I really have to do this every chapter? Gosh! I do not own Prince of Tennis nor Gakuen Alice!**

* * *

**Chapter X : His Resolve**

Mikan, despite of the lack of sleep, went to the kitchen in her pajamas the next morning. She was thinking of ways to aggravate Natsume so he'll live She wouldn't dare trust her feelings right now. It was all over the place. She was pissed knowing that he was just a wall away yet a sense of security envelops her knowing he was around. She hated the fact that even before he says anything her anger was slowly fading. it was replaced by a feeling that was new to her. She had been feeling the tingling ache in her heart every time she looks at his crimson eyes. The feeling was too foreign yet so familiar. She was not the type of person who bears a grudge but the sadness of his departure has planted anger to cover what she truly felt.

Curiosity fell upon her when she was not able to see Sakuno in the kitchen. She checked the clock twice to make sure that it was really six a.m. She even checked the clock in the living room and it was really at six a.m. She checked the garage and found her car was still there.

_"Maybe she slept in?"_ Mikan thought.

For the past months after their parents died, Sakuno never failed to wake up earlier than Mikan. Mikan was not really an early riser, as we know, yet she was never late. Every time she wakes up the table was set with their breakfast and a steaming cup of hot cocoa. But today was different. There's no Sakuno anywhere in the kitchen and no steaming hot choco.

Mikan decided to make breakfast instead and let Sakuno sleep. She knows that her sister needs the rest. She knew that Ryoma, being around her sister, was good.

She was flipping the omelet when she heard him.

"Good morning, Polka," Natsume greeted her from the kitchen door.

The omelet almost went out of the pan when she was startled with his voice. She turned to glare at him. But all the words died in her lips for there she saw Natsume in his board shorts and white shirt. He looks well rested and as handsome as sin.

_"Nobody should look this good in the morning,"_ she thought as she gave his appearance a run down. _"He looked so..delicious,"_ she gave herself a mental slap. She should not think of him this way. And she decided to kill him with kindness today.

"Like what you see, Polka?" he smirked when he realized that she was staring at him. "I definitely like what I'm seeing."

Mikan blushed at his compliment. She was wearing a sleeveless top and cotton pj's with little sakura petals in them. The top was tight which curved through her upper body and the pj's were too thin that the silhouette of her long legs is seen.

Mikan just pouted. She was counting in her head and reminding herself not to get pissed. She sighed when she successfully calmed herself down. She let his comment pass and gave him a wide smile.

"Good morning, Natsume," she greeted.

He stiffened in shock. He didn't expect that.

_"No woman would want to see her in the morning, but if she looks like Mikan I'd want to wake up seeing her like this everyday,"_ Natsume thought.

Her smile warmed his insides. He would guess that he was blushing now. He decided to not so much dwell on it for he knew he might not be able to think straight with her look so delicious on her pj's.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he sat down on one of the stools in the kitchen island as he watched her move in the kitchen.

"Breakfast," she gave him another innocent smile. The blush on Natsume's face was getting deeper."Have you seen, Ryoma-nii?"

Natsume arched a brow.

Mikan was now making the hot cocoa for both of them.

"I haven't seen, Saku-nee. She usually prepares the breakfast every morning. When I check her car, it was still in the garage," Mikan explained.

"She must have slept in.'

"I thought so too. Would you mind calling them for breakfast please?" she asked.

"Hn."

He stood up and went to his brother's room first. He didn't know on why he followed her without protest. When he heard the plea in her voice he was in trance.

"Mikan," he whispered as a smirk curved his lips.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Natsume knocked on his brother's door but he didn't respond.

"Niichan!" he called out but he didn't hear a single movement.

He tried to twist the knob and was a little awed that it was opened. He entered the room and searched for his brother. But when his eyes landed on the bed, he realized that it was fully made as if no one slept in it. He knocked on the bathroom door even if he knew his brother wasn't there. He thought he might be out for a warm up but his tennis bag was still on the floor.

"Where the hell could he be?"

He went to knock on the small adjacent door to check if Sakuno was awake. He was not shocked that the door was unlocked but what he saw made his face warm with a blush.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Mikan was getting curious on why it was too long for the other three to come down for breakfast. She was getting bored. She went up to see on where Natsume was and found him standing still in the adjacent door of her sister and Ryoma.

"Natsume-"

She saw him shook his head with a finger on his lips. Clearly he was telling her to stay quiet. The thrust his thumb toward her sister's bedroom as if telling her to see and watch.

Her eyes were wide in shock for in the middle of her sister's bed there lay her sister and Ryoma. Clearly both were getting cozy. She can see how her sister was clutching on Ryoma's shirt and on how possessive Ryoma's hand around Sakuno's lithe body. They saw that both stirred in their sleep yet they didn't wake up. Both snuggled closer at each other feeling each other's warmth.

Natsume made a sign towards the door and she nodded.

A wide grin was spread on her lips when they arrived at the kitchen for breakfast.

They never talked about it during breakfast but Mikan always caught Natsume staring at her and she can't stop but blush with the attention.

"Better get ready for the office," Mikan announce just to avoid further embarrassment. "Let's leave them alone for now, ne?"

"Hn."

They went on their separate rooms to prepare for work. Once Mikan was done, she made a quick note for her sister. When she went out to her car she saw Natsume waiting for her and she was mesmerized. Natsume was standing beside her black BMW. He was wearing a white button up shirt and black pants. Mikan caught her breath when he saw him smile. He was gorgeous.

Natsume, on the other hand, was as mesmerized as Mikan. She was wearing a simple tie dress in pink and some gold stilettos. Her hair was in a waterfall braid to make sure nothing will block her vision. There's nothing really fancy with what she was wearing yet she gives out a happy vibe that just simply identified her as Mikan. He was not able to stop from smiling. She was a sight to behold.

"Let's go? I'll tour you around Alice Fashions," Natsume opened the door for her and he took the driver seat right after.

While on their way to Alice Fashions Mikan called Tomoka who serves as her sister's personal assistant.

"Hey Tomo-nee. Saku-neechan, may not come to work today. Please send all necessary files to me or Ruka for approvals, okay?"

"Yes, Tomo-nee. She's still sleeping when we left."

"She's with Ryoma-niichan.'

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Sakuno smiled as she snuggled close to her pillow. Her pillow tightened its arms around her and she sighed in content.

WAIT!

Do pillows have arms that can possessively tighten around you?No. Do pillows smell like a grapes? Well probably. Do pillows have broad chest? Definitely not! And can pillows have lips and rain kisses on your face?

Sakuno's eyes abruptly opened and she was greeted by those beautiful golden cat-like eyes. The owner has a very tender smile in his face and his face seemed to be closer than necessary.

Sakuno was too stunned to react properly especially that her brain was still clouded by sleep and she was distracted as hell because of the man that was staring at her.

A few moments later she just found herself pinned back on the bed covered by her then pillow and was devoured by a very sweet morning kiss. Her body automatically reacted to his advances even if her mind tells her to stop. He tasted, lick and kissed her thoroughly and a soft moan escaped her when he finally stopped kissing her.

Ryoma's smile widen. He knew that she was not aware of what she was doing to him. A few more kisses and he might lose control and probably scare her off.

"Good morning, Princess," he greeted.

When she heard his voice she automatically sat up and moved father away from him. And as if the blanket will hold him off, she covered herself up until her neck.

"W-What are you doing, here?" she asked accusingly. She tried to peek under the blanket and she sighed in relief.

"You wouldn't let go of me last night," he said with a nonchalant shrug but his eyes were full of mischief.

When he woke up an hour before she did, he was greeted by a lovely sight that was Sakuno. Her cheeks were red with sleep and her body was pressed against his. He liked the feeling of her soft body and he can get used to waking up like this everyday of his life.

When she stirred she unconsciously brushed her lips on his neck it was too intimate for him that his shorts was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Oh man," he sighed. He knew once she figure out what was happening she might just cry fire.

But it seems she was dreaming because she started to tighten her arms around him and a smile crossed her lips. He heard a contented sigh and he can't stop himself from raining tiny kisses on her face that was when she decided to open her eyes and gaped at him. Lips were too inviting that he just went for the kill and kissed her senseless. She tasted so sweet that he knew he'll be addicted with. He had never kissed anybody like this. And he had never felt like this too. His deepened the kiss, he licked and tasted her sweet mouth. But his rational mind was telling him to stop. Even if it was too difficult to do so, he slowly remove his lips from hers when he heard her moan, a satisfied smile curved his lips.

Then the interrogation started. He knew what came up in her mind when she saw their current position and he decided to tease her.

"N-No way!" she exclaimed. "D-Did w-we...?" she was having trouble finishing her sentence but he did understand what she meant.

His brow arch in question.

"What do you think?"

He just wished something happened.

Sakuno blushed deeper.

If she only knew how beautiful she was. Her hair was all over the place. Her lips were a little swollen because of his kiss and she was just simply radiant. Radiance that was bought by sleep.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" he said as if in a trance.

Sakuno's face grew even redder, if that was even possible.

He moved towards her in an attempt to give her another mind-blowing kiss but she turned her head away.

"Stop teasing me, Ryoma-kun."

But then she yelped when he nipped at her neck.

"No problem, Sakuno. As long as I get to kiss you."

He then turned her head toward him and gave her a chaste kiss.

Sakuno melted into his kiss. It was tender and the kiss was full of promise. A promise of pleasure and security. She was into the kiss that she didn't realize that she was now straddling on his lap. Then the phone rang.

Automatically she moved away yet Ryoma followed and caught her lips again.

"Don't answer it," he said in between kisses.

"Might be something important, "she answered in between pants.

"Don't care," he deepened the kiss further.

She had her forehead on his as she was trying to catch her breath.

"You're insufferable," she weakly said but a faint smile was seen in her lips.

"I ought to please."

He then grinned. She grinned back while she was reaching for her cell phone.

"Kyaaa!Sakuno!" Tomoka's booming voice greeted her that even Ryoma flinched.

She had the gadget in an arms length yet she can still hear her best friend's voice. She looked at Ryoma and blushed in embarrassment. He gave her a look as if saying I-told-you-so. She pouted at him.

She was just too cute for him that he gave her a peck on her lips.

"Is it true? Is it true?Sakuno!" Tomoka's incessant questions were heard.

Sakuno's brows furrowed in confusion.

Ryoma was just observing every minute details that she was doing. He bet she doesn't know.

"What's true?"

"That Ryoma-sama is here?"

"Uh, yes," she reluctantly answered as she looked at him.

"Kyaa!" Sakuno had to move the phone away from her ears again.

Ryoma though was in the verge of laughter. He was thoroughly enjoying Sakuno's discomfort because of her best friend's questions. And he was just too happy to let her talk to the loud-mouth because she has not realize still that she was straddling him. A cocky smirk curved his lips as he was staring at her brown eyes.

"When did he arrived?" Tomo wants to know every gory details.

"Yesterday. How did you know?"

"Mikan called saying you won't be coming in," Tomo informed her. "She instructed me to forward all important papers to her or Ruka."

"But I'll go to work today. I just sleep in_." She protested. "Yeah right, Sakuno. You enjoyed the comfort and warmth of your human pillow,"_ a part of her brain teased.

"No, Saku-chan. You take the rest of the week off and enjoy Ryoma-sama's company. You need the rest," Tomo's voice was thoughtful.

"But Tomo-chan!" she pouted at the phone as if her best friend could see it.

Ryoma couldn't help it but gave her a peck on the lips again. She was just way too cute.

"Ryoma-kun!" She pouted more and Ryoma couldn't hold it in. He just laughed.

He laughed like he had never laughed before. Her array of emotions are entertaining and she was beautiful without trying to be.

"Is that Ryoma-sama?" Tomo suspiciously asked.

"Uh, yes," Sakuno knew that she was a bad liar. Plus she was having trouble concentrating since Ryoma was nipping at her neck. She was feeling hot all over and she just wanted to end the phone call and start to kiss Ryoma back.

"Oh my!" Tomo exclaimed but before Sakuno would hear the rest of her blabbering Ryoma took the phone away from her.

"Osakada, right?" His voice was laced with kept passion that he needs to clear his throat. "I'll abduct Sakuno for today. She's not allowed to step in her office for the entire day."

"Kyaa! I'll take care of everything Ryoma-sama," Tomo couldn't hold off her giddiness. She had been a big fan of him yet she never had harbor any romantic feelings for him. She knew that Sakuno and Ryoma were meant for each other.

"Thank you, Ryoma-sama. Sakuno needs the rest," Tomo's voice was laced with worry. "Please take care of her."

"You don't have to tell me that," He replied.

_"I know I will take care of her. She's my life now,"_ he mentally added.

He was staring at her with eyes full emotions. A feat that no one ever had seen from the Prince of Tennis himself. But with her, he allowed himself to be vulnerable for he new that she had been a part of her life ever since he laid his eyes on her.

Now the problem is on how he should tell her.


	11. Chapter 11 : Her Answer

**Disclaimer : Don't OWN Prince of Tennis... Never have and never will... Uh.. Maybe in my dreams! hahaha..**

**A/N: On to the next Chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter XI: Her Answer**

Sakuno was still staring at him. It was starting to amaze her. She never have thought that Ryoma can laugh like he just did. It was amazing to see how this cocky and stoic Prince looked like he had the best time in the world. And it was just 11am!

A small smile crept into Sakuno's lips.

_"Oh! How I love.."_ Her thoughts stopped. _"I do still love Ryoma."_

A bitter feeling was starting to overtake her heart.

"_He is still engaged,"_ sadness clouded her eyes.

Ryoma's eyes narrowed. Confusion was written all over his face.

"What's wrong?"

Sakuno shook her head with a small smile.

"Nothing to worry about," she lied.

She knew that he didn't believe it but accepted what she gave.

"So, where do you wanna go?" she asked.

"Can we go in the streets?"

"Sure. Wanna call up the senpais?" she grinned.

Ryoma nodded.

"Mikan, seemed to set this day up for you huh?" he smirked at her.

"What do you mean?"

Ryoma raised a folded paper in front of her.

_"Saku-nee,_

_Please take the rest of the day off. Don't worry about the company, Ruka and I will take care of it for you. Plus Natsume is here to help out. Breakfast is ready . Enjoy!_

_Mikan"_

Sakuno shook her head in disbelief, Mikan saw her and Ryoma while they were sleeping. She was sure of that. And maybe Natsume too? Her blush deepened.

Without her knowing it, Ryoma was enjoying and observing her. He didn't know anybody can display such variation of emotions in a short period of time other than this woman. This woman who didn't even realize their compromising situation. This woman who was too dense to realize that he has been in love with her ever since. This woman was his.

He smirked at her. He knew that she had discovered that their younger brother and sister saw them together on her bed hence the blush on her face.

He snaked his arms around her upper torso and pulled her closer to him. He just need to feel her warmth. He simply would need to hold her a little bit longer.

She tried to move away from him but he didn't let go.

"Ryoma-kun?" she pushed.

"Hmmm?" he snuggled closer onto her neck.

She just shook her head and snuggled closer to him.

She had decided to enjoy whatever he can give her and store the memory in her heart. Thinking the he would never be hers and someone else owns him. At the back of her head she knew that he was here out of his obligations to his parents. But for now she can pretend. Pretend that he has feelings for her. But sooner or later, she knows that he'll leave her and never come back.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sakuno and Ryoma had enjoyed the brunch left by Mikan for them. He was very thoughtful for the entire duration of their brunch. Then it's time for them to prepare to see their senpais.

"Go on ahead, Ryoma-kun. I'll just call Momo-senpai while you take your shower," she said as she started to reach for the house phone.

Ryoma walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a peck in the cheek. Sakuno's cheeks burned with her blush.

"Can I persuade you to join me?" he teased.

"Ryoma-kun!" she exclaimed in mock shock. Though the blush in her cheeks seemed to be redder.

He gave her a peck in the lips, he just can't seem to get enough of her. Oh how he wished to tell her the real reason why they were here. But he agrees with his parents. He doesn't want her to feel obligated to marry him because of that stupid will. He needs to know for sure that she wants him like how he badly wants her. But if Ryoma would be very honest with himself, he knew that Sakuno was a necessity in his life. He needs her.

"Stop teasing," she pouted.

He just smirked at her.

"Now go and take your shower. I'll prepare right after," she shooed him away.

He frowned.

"My God, woman! You're already bullying me, you're not even my wife yet!" he blurted out

Sakuno was stunned shocked.

Silence.

"W-What d-did y-you s-say?"

Her expression was unreadable.

His face was devoid of emotions but he was mentally slapping himself.

_"WHY THE HELL DID YOU SAY THAT, YOU MORON!"_ he thought.

"Forget about it. I'll take a shower."

Then he was gone.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sakuno was still staring at the door where Ryoma had just passed to go to his room.

Was that a joke? Because if it was, it was not funny at all.

Sakuno's tears started to form at the edge of her eyes but she stopped herself from crying. She had had enough of it. It was her decision to get whatever he could give. She felt cheap.

"You got yourself into this, Sakuno. Suck it up!" she scolded herself.

She sighed deeply and turned towards the phone and started to dial Momo's number hoping to distract herself from him.

* * *

**A/N : Kyaaa!**


	12. Chapter 12 : The Determined

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Prince of Tennis in any way. This is a fanfic for God's sake! This is a work of fiction. Charters' names, traits and other descriptions were merely borrowed and the author denies any claim on them except for the plot. (Seriously, if anybody would believe that I own the charters and the original story of it, I would have been a millionaire! Bwahahaha!)**

**A/N: Writer's Block be damned! Thanks for the reviews guys... I wouldn't be able to continue without your feedbacks. I just simply lost the thought on where my story should go. But because of your constant request, I'm able to continue and give you all the best I could. Thank you very much!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter XII: The Determined and The Dense**

The drive to Alice Fashions 30 minutes later was silent. Both Mikan and Natsume were too busy with their own thoughts.

"Do you think that Ryoma-nii realized that it was he that Saku-nee was waiting all this time?" Mikan broke the silence.

Natsume arched a brow in acknowledgement.

"I don't know. Ryoma-nii was as hard headed as I am. He rarely talks to anyone regarding his feelings. But he sure knows how to show it in his own ways that some may misunderstood," Natsume informed Mikan.

"I really didn't have the time to get close to him before. I rarely go home since we were in the academy. Our parents would want Saku-nee and Onii-chan to go to Alice Academy too but both of them declined since Seigaku has the best tennis training around town."

"Hn."

Silence.

"Uhm, Natsume?"

"Hn"

"Is Ryoma-nii really engaged?"

Natsume was caught off-guard with her question. He doesn't want to reveal to Mikan the real reason why they were here. But he doesn't want to lie to her either. Natsume sighed.

"Yes, he is," then he whispered. "Both of us are."

Mikan snap her head towards Natsume in disbelief. Natsume saw the hurt in her eyes. Damn! He doesn't want to do this to her but he doesn't want to let her know about the will. He wants her to marry him because she loves him like he loves her. Yes, Natsume has long admitted to himself that he was in love with Mikan. He was too protective of her since their academy days. Then when he saw her again yesterday he had realized that she was the one that he has been waiting for, for the longest time.

Let's admit it; both Echizens were just hopelessly and wretchedly in love with the lovely Ryuzakis.

Mikan felt the tiny needles of pain in her heart. She looked away from him, hiding the hurt in her eyes. Tears are starting to form in her eyes yet she tried to calm herself down.

She cleared her throat before she spoke.

"Then why are you here, Natsume?"

Natsume could hear the tremble in her voice.

"To help you out," he flatly said.

He hate making her cry but he can't tell her yet.

She gulped down the tears. Her throat constricted but she can't let this happen. She was hoping the happy ending for her sister. Oh honestly, she was dreaming for the happy ending for herself too With Natsume in it, of course. But he just shattered that dream for her.

"We don't need your help. We can take care of ourselves. We've been okay before and we can certainly survive without you around."

The indignation in her voice was evident.

"We have our reasons."

"To hell with your stupid reasons! Ryoma-nii had hurt Saku-nee too much. He needn't do this to her. And I certainly can survive without you so why don't you just disappear and leave us alone? Or go back to you own fiancée. She needs you more than I do, "the hurt in her voice was too strong that Natsume would want to wipe out all of her pain.

He parked the car at the reserved area on the Alice Fashions' parking lot. He sighed in frustrations. He needs to assure her that he was here to help her out. He just realizes that if he can't tell her his reasons that he'll have to show her.

He moved closer to her and reached for her chin. He turned her head towards him and wiped her tears away.

Mikan was staring at his crimson eyes. An emotion that she didn't recognize marred his face.

"Shhh. It hurts seeing you cry, Mikan." a certain guilt crossed his eyes. "But please, let me stay and protect you. Please don't ask for my reasons. I'll tell you about it pretty soon. Just let me stay with you."

The tenderness in his eyes melted Mikan and she absent-mindedly nodded. Natsume smirked and moved to give her a tender kiss. It shocked Mikan at first but she responded with eagerness. She knew that she had been waiting for this moment for her to let him feel what she felt. And to hell with his fiancée. This moment belongs to her. For now, Natsume belongs to her.

When the kiss ended a small smile was seen on Natsume's lips. He knew that she trusted him.

"Let's go?" he arched a brow at her in question. He was wiping the rest of her tears away.

She was still silent but she nodded. The pain in heart was still there but the emotion in his eyes seemed to have wiped it away.

_"You are doomed, Mikan! You're complete in love with him that's why it hurt you so much knowing he was engaged,"_ she thought bitterly.

And here she thought that falling in love was the sweetest feeling but why is it giving her this pain?

xoxoxoxoxoxox

The couple entered the Alice Fashions building. It was just a couple of floors lower than Sakuno's office which was on the 45th floor. Mikan toured Natsume both on the administrative area and the production area of the company. And she had noticed that most women are drooling over him. Some even has bloody noses and those annoying heart eyes. They have recognized the man. Who wouldn't? He had been in the covers of several businesses and women's magazines all over the world. He was a genius businessman and a complete hottie.

But all the time that they were touring, Natsume was very attentive. He asked questions if necessary and never did she sees him looking at any of the women around, even the models in the building. He was holding her hands almost everywhere they've went and he seemed decided not to let her go.

They were approaching the photo studio when Anna Umenomiya, one of the company's creative director and her good friend, approached her with a problem.

"What is it, Anna?"

Anna was on the verge of crying and was holding on to her left hand.

"The models for the main campaign for our summer collections backed out. They said that Koizumi House had a better offer. Yuu needs the photos by tomorrow. Since we are launching the summer collection the day after tomorrow. Help, Mikan?" Anna's tears are in full bloom now. Anna knew that it was not right to ask for Mikan's help for she knew that the COO of Alice Fashions, though she was her friend, she was too busy.

"Koizumi House of Fashion?" Mikan gritted her teeth.

The owner of the said fashion house has a grudge at Mikan. Luna Koizumi was nothing but a whore. She even sabotaged Mikan's modeling career before by destroying all the Alice Fashions' dresses during the Tokyo Fashion week but Mikan was way too smart for Luna. She improvised and Alice Fashions rose above all brands during the said event. She even tripped Mikan. Mikan, though was quite pissed about it, let it passed but when she learned that Luna paid an employee to spy on their upcoming new designs, Mikan was downright angry.

Natsume seemed to have felt her tension and squeezed her right hand. She looked at her and she heard Anna gasped in recognition. Mikan smiled at him while an idea popped into her mind.

"It's okay, Anna. Tell Yuu, I'll do the shoot," she turned to Anna with a smile. Anna's jaws dropped in awe.

"R-really, Mikan?"

"Sure."

"B-but-" Anna hesitated.

"Yes?"

"It's a couples shoot, Mikan," Anna looked at her and then at Natsume.

Mikan's eyes are wide in shock.

"Did you forget that the theme for our Summer Collections?"

"In love for the Summer?"

Anna nodded.

"Oh man! What would we do now?"

"You're the only model around for the campaign."

Both women were in deep shit until Natsume spoke.

"I can be Mikan's partner," he volunteered.

The said women looked at him in disbelief. When they both recovered Anna squealed in excitement while Mikan gaped in sheer shock.

"Thank you so much, Natsume! This would definitely be the best photo shoot ever!" Anna continued squealing. "I'll go and tell the crew to get ready and we'll start in a few minutes."

Then she was off.

"Are you sure about it?"

Natsume just shrugged and went towards the studio. He himself didn't know why he agreed. We'll at least he gets to hold Mikan without her being too annoyingly noisy about it. If it was a couple that they need from them, he'll give them what they want and get to grope Mikan in the process. His naughty brain was starting to visualize what they may end up into.

A naughty grin appeared in Natsume's lips.


	13. Chapter 13 : Cat and Mouse

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Prince of Tennis in any way. This is a fanfic for God's sake! This is a work of fiction. Charters' names, traits and other descriptions were merely borrowed and the author denies any claim on them except for the plot. (Seriously, if anybody would believe that I own the characters and the original story of it, I would have been a millionaire! Bwahahaha!)**

**A/N : I know. I know. It's so not Natsume. But I just need to remind you guys about the OOCs and the fluffiness of this story. I need them to be like this. I don't usually read the manga version. I watch the anime, though. And while looking at the characters, we rarely know what exactly is going on their minds, right? We usually thought that they were acting on impulse, especially for Ryoma and Natsume. They are not really the bad boy type but they certainly have their own ways that endears them to us. In this story we will know what will be going on the minds of Ryoma and Natsume. They are men so they tend to be naughty too.. hehehe...**

**My appreciation to all my reviewers. Criticisms are welcomed too, if it means for me to improve more. But my biggest THANK YOUs goes to those who kept on following this story.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH! (You know who you are! :))**

**Read on, People! Hope you enjoy this Chapter too...**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxox xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxox **

**Chapter XIII: Cat and Mouse**

When Mikan and Natsume arrived at the studio they saw the staff that was busy redecorating the place for the upcoming shoot. People where busy moving things and rearranging them. Mikan called her secretary, Sumire Shouda, and had informed her that she'll be doing the shoot for the summer campaign. Sumire squealed like Anna when she learned that Mikan was with Natsume for the shoot. She even asked for details from Mikan on how it happened. Sumire was one of Natsume's fans when they were in Alice Academy. There was a point that she even bullied Mikan because she was too close to Natsume. But it seemed that her puppy love with the crimson-eyed hottie had vanished and was replaced by irritation when she learned that he left without saying goodbye to Mikan. For the longest time, both Mikan and Sumire had built a friendship that was least expected by everyone.

"Don't worry, Mikan. I'll hold off the important meetings that you have and I'll cancel some if the need arises. Good luck for the shoot. Send Koko my love, okay?"

Mikan rolled her eyes. She can't believe that Sumire would end up with Koko. Koko being the clown of the group and the least serious among them. They fight like cats and dogs when they were younger and now they were inseparable.

"Yeah. Yeah. Save me from the sweet-talk, Sumire."

Sumire laughed.

"Enjoy, Mikan."

Mikan smiled.

"Sumire, please don't let anybody know that Natsume's here, okay? We don't want the press to know."

"No problem, Mikan. I'll make sure of that."

"Thanks."

When the phone call ended Mikan and Anna gathered the staff that was consisted of seven people all in all, including Anna and Koko.

Natsume was still standing in a corner that the staff didn't recognized him. Some of the staff were too mesmerized at Mikan since they rarely see her at the studios.

"Guys! Gather up, please!" Anna announced.

When everyone's settled Mikan spoke.

"I know that this is a rush shoot for everyone. I know that this has put so much pressure on you, guys. But let's make this work, alright?"

Everyone agree.

"I have an important announcement though. I trust all of you here. So I trust you to have this event a secret until the campaign is out."

Murmurs were heard from the staff.

"I know that the models backed out from our contract and we only have today to finish everything before the launch. Today we'll have the shoot and I'll get to be the model for it. I know that this will be a couples shoot so we have a special guest. But before anything else, I want you all to keep this a secret even to the other employees. This a closed shoot and I know all of you. We just don't want the press to know about this, okay? Do I get your commitment?"

A simultaneous "Yes" was heard on all the staff, except for Anna and Koko.

"That's great!" Mikan cheerfully said. "Let me call on our special guest then, shall we?"

She grinned at everybody. Then out of the corner Natsume emerged with a bored look. A collective gasp from the staff was heard.

Natsume look bored as hell. He hated photo shoots. And again he didn't know why he volunteered until his eyes landed at the grinning Mikan.

"That's why!" a part of his brain yelled.

"Hn."

He greeted everyone in the room.

Everyone jumped in surprise when Anna clapped to wake everyone up.

"Okay guys! We don't have enough time to finish this. Mikan is a busy girl. let's start with make up!" Anna yelled.

Mikan and Natsume were ushered towards the make up area as Nonoko and Anna were busy deciding what clothes the couple should wear.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Natsume was getting irritated now. Let's be real. Natsume and make up doesn't go together. He was asked to wear a short-sleeve button up shirt that was left unbuttoned and a khaki cargo shorts. he doesn't want the attention yet he brought himself this humiliation. He stepped in the studio and was stopped in his tracks when he saw her standing in the middle of the back drop. She was simply breath-taking.

Mikan went to make up with so much enthusiasm. She missed the hassle and bustle in the backstage. But she'll never trade her life now with this. She has learned to love the managing part of the business. She can deal with this once in while but she wouldn't want to have the modeling business as a permanent job for her. In fact, she loves to design the clothes and wear them too.

She was asked to wear a pink fringe bralette swim top and a pink fringe tie side bikini. Her hair was loose and air blown and Anna decided to leave her skin as is. Mikan was flawless except for a small scar she had on her right knee that she got when Luna had tripped her. She was ushered towards the center of the studio.

Koko cat-called when he saw her.

"My! Mikan! You're smokin' hot!" Koko joked.

Mikan stuck her tongue out but her cheeks has a tinge of blush in it.

"C'mon, Koko. You wouldn't want Sumire to hear that," Mikan grinned at her close friend.

Koko paled.

"You're ruthless!" Koko shook his head in defeat.

"I know, right?"

Then she saw him. He was stood frozen at Koko's back.

Was that admiration she saw?

She sweetly smiled at him without meaning too. He was a sight too. The shirt barely covers his flat abs and hard chest. He was in a cargo shorts showing his strong legs. At the edge of her vision she can see some of the women staff were actually sighing as they stared more at him. They rarely see him in this attire. Even the women's magazines that he was in. He was always with a shirt or in a suit. But this time it's different.

"Oh there you are, Natsume! C'mon and join Mikan!" Anna pushed him towards Mikan.

Mikan's blush deepened as she saw him pass his stare at her entire body.

"Oh please!" Koko interrupted them. "Get a room later! Photo shoot now!"

Natsume glare at Koko and it seemed that Mikan's blush was almost permanent. Then they went on with the shoot.

"Okay guys, since the theme for this summer collection is "In love for the Summer" you'd pretend to be in love while enjoying the sand and the beach," Koko explained. "So do whatever in love people do!"

Natsume adorned a naughty smirk.

"OH! No way, Mister! This is a wholesome shoot!" Anna gave Natsume a scandalized look.

Natsume arched a brow. Mikan seemed to be clueless on what they were talking about while Koko grinned. He can read what seemed to be in Natsume's mind. He knew that he would want to take advantage of this shoot to hold Mikan.

"Okay, let's start!"

Natsume wasn't used to this kind of shoot so he barely knows what to do. He stood frozen in the middle.

"C'mon Natsume! Move closer to Mikan!" Koko yelled. He knew Natsume doesn't really know what to do.

Mikan was a little conscious too. She hasn't work with someone before. She only does solo and this is the first time she'll be doing a couple's shoot. But she was a professional. She has to perform. She sighed and turned to look at Natsume.

"Hey!" she called.

He gave her a questioning look.

She held his hands and turned him towards her.

"Sorry to drag you into this. I know you are not used to this. If you want we can stop now," she gave him an understanding smile.

Natsume's gaze soften then he shook his head in disapproval.

"I volunteered for this," he softly said.

Natsume moved to snake his arms around Mikan's waist.

"So, Polka. Smile!" then he turned her towards the camera and gave her a peck in the cheek. She was a little stunned then she realize that Koko has been taking their pictures since she held his hands.

She gave him a pout.

"You're a meanie!"

He moved her at his side. Mikan was on her toes as she tried to move her arms across his chest towards his shoulders. She was basically embracing him.

Natsume raised an inquiring brow at her. His smirk never fading.

"Now I'm a meanie?"

"Hmp!"

Then Natsume, being comfortable in front of the camera now, started to tickle her.

Mikan giggled. She was trying not to laugh out loud as Natsume was slowly caressing her sides and tickle her. He felt warm in her hands and she unconsciously slid her hands lower in his chest. She felt safe and contented. He was helping her out, that's what she was trying to remind herself. He was doing this out of his obligation to his parents and his pity towards her and her sister. This was not real. A tinge of pain struck her heart. She must hold onto her heart or else she'll get it shattered.

She hid her hurt with a smile. For now, they have to pretend to be in love an give Koko and the others a good performance. Then later... She'll have to think about later.

The photo shoot went smoothly. They had several change of clothes and several backdrop. Koko and Anna seemed to be pleased as they scanned through the photos. Then one photo caught their eye. It was one of the first photos that Koko has shot. Mikan was in Natsume's arms. Nastume looking smitten at the beauty in his arms. Mikan has a sweet-sensual smile. Both has a glint in their eyes that only people who are in love has.

Mikan and Natsume left the studio arguing, as usual, about something so trivial as his smirk. And as they passed Koko and Anna, Koko and Anna looked at each other with a small smile in their faces. They knew then that Mikan and Natsume are meant for each other. Being their friends, they pretty knew how both reacts to one another. Natsume despite his nonchalance to the brunette would always run to her if she needs help. Usually, Natsume works in the sideline without Mikan even knowing it. While Mikan always shows compassion and thoughtfulness at Natsume. They argue like cats and dogs but they chase like cats and and Anna were just too happy that they were back in each other's arms. Last will be damned!


	14. Chapter 14 : Awaited Reunion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Prince of Tennis in any way. This is a fanfic for God's sake! This is a work of fiction. Charters' names, traits and other descriptions were merely borrowed and the author denies any claim on them except for the plot. (Seriously, if anybody would believe that I own the characters and the original story of it, I would have been a millionaire! Bwahahaha!)**

**A/N: A challenge! I have to finish a chapter in an hour. I felt I owe you guys a chapter on a weekend. Weekends are my dull days. Hehehe… But unfortunately, I failed the challenge! :(**

**I was too caught up with the Easter Egg so I wasn't able to post the next chapter. I felt that I owe you this chapter. So, despite of no sleep yet I promised to have at least a chapter finished for you. Hope you'll like it.**

**Thank you for all the reviews guys! It's such a nice feeling to have others appreciate your work. Honestly, my stories w as supposed to be for my eyes only until I had the guts to publish my cousin's project that she asked me to do for her. Hence, the creation of "WEAK"! I have created tons of stories but I am just star ting to post them.**

**On to the next chapter!**

**:D**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter XIV: Awaited Reunion**

Ryoma and Sakuno went to the street courts to meet with all their previous senpais, minus Kunimitsu. But when they arrived the street courts were empty. Both were still in silence. Sakuno didn't insist on the subject of Ryoma calling her his "wife". After that confrontation, Ryoma had distanced himself from her. Though it hurts, Sakuno decided to let it pass.

Once they've arrived, Ryoma started to stretch for a warm up. Then he got his racket out and walked towards the middle of the court.

Sakuno's eyes followed him. She saw how he had played and she had known that he had improved a lot. She had been following his journey through every tournament since he had left Japan thirteen years ago. She had been his number one fan.

Ryoma turned to look at her with a bored face. Sakuno's brows furrowed in confusion.

_"Now what did I do?"_ she could feel the irritation crawl up into her veins. She knew that she could have never solved a puzzle that was Ryoma Echizen.

"Let's play."

It was a command. She can never figure out what's in his mind.

"I don't have a racket, Ryoma-kun," she informed.

"I have an extra," he then looked at his back as if telling her to get the extra racket inside his bag.

She nodded and went to get the racket. She walked towards him not taking her eyes off of him. He was in his usual tennis gear. He wore a white shorts and a red shirt with black sleeves. In his head was his famous customized Fila cap with an initial "R" on it.

No man should be as sexy as him. Yeah, Sakuno thought that his brothers were equally as sexy but Ryoma has something that they don't have. It was a sense of mystery behind his golden cat-like eyes. Eyes that were looking directly at her. Eyes that she had been dreaming of seeing in the past thirteen years. The eyes of the one she loved and still love.

She stood at the opposite side of the court and took her position in receiving his service. He smirked before he positioned to give her an easy service. She had easily returned the ball and they had continued to volley. Until she noticed that he was deliberately hitting the ball so she can easily hit them back. She frowned. He always underestimated her skills in tennis. What he didn't know that her brother has been giving her and Mikan some tennis lessons. Though she was not the competitive type she can definitely be a mean opponent. Having Kunimitsu as your brother, the legendary Seigaku Tennis Club Captain, was not an easy feat.

"Oh c'mon Ryoma-kun! Is that all you can do for me? You hit like a girl!" she yelled and smirked at him.

Ryoma's eyes went wide.

"Such confidence, huh?" he smirked back.

"Oh why, Ryoma-kun?" she teased. "Scared that a mere girl could beat you?"

She continued on taunting him. She liked seeing him like this. He was playful and a tease.

"No one can beat me. Especially a GIRL."

She arched a brow towards him issuing him a challenge.

"I bet Sakuno-chan can beat you in a match!" someone yelled from the bleachers.

Both Ryoma and Sakuno looked to see who was it and found all their senpais clearly cheering for them. It was Momoshiro who yelled to tease his best friend.

Yeah, that's right. Momo and Ryoma remained best friends for the past thirteen years. When Ryoma went to the States, their communication continued. Momo even went to the States to see one of his championship games a few years back. Yet Momo never said a single word about this to Sakuno. Let's just say that Ryoma never asked about her, so why bother tell? Momo was one of her closest friends too. He had been working for her as the VP for Marketing for the Sweet Twists' chains. And his wife, the former An Tachibana now An Momoshiro, was one of her best friends too. He wore a cheeky grin as he watch his best friend and his boss tease each other. It was a pleasing sight. Ryoma was never this relax, as far as Momo could remember. And Sakuno looked better after the kidnapping attempt. She had been like a sister to him and he couldn't afford to let her be hurt.

"I agree with Momo!" Eiji with his famous victory sign added with a wide grin. "You'll never be able to beat Saku-chin, O'chibi!"

Ryoma grunted at his nickname. Eiji had never grew out of calling him O'chibi even if he was an inch or two taller than him now.

"No way! Guys, it's not right to let Sakuno-chan face Ryoma. She may end up hurt," the mother hen, Oishi, said with voice full of worry.

"Data. There's a 60% chance of Ryoma beating Sakuno-chan in a match yet there's a 40% chance that he'll be under estimating her the entire time," Inui added as he continue on jotting down his predictions in his iPad.

"Fssshhh..." as usual Kaidoh seemed to be uninterested yet there was a glint of anticipation in his eyes. It's been quite sometime now that he hadn't been able to watch the brat playing live. And there was a sense of pride in him knowing that Sakuno was able to fare with the brat's skills. He was one of the people to who trained her and once or twice she was able to beat him in a match.

Kaidoh was one of her closest senpai too. Well what do you expect? Sakuno was his wife's best friend and boss. Yes, you'd guessed it right. Tomoka Osakada-Kaidoh is his wife. How did they end up with each other, you may ask? Kaidoh couldn't figure it out himself. But upon watching Sakuno with a determined face with the brat gives him a sense of security for her.

The seniors are well aware of the gravity of her situation. In one way or another, they've extended their help to protect her and her sister.

"Ah, this is interesting," the tensai has his wicked smile.

"Will Sakuno-chan be okay?" Takashi asked. He was a little worried for her.

"Ah Taka," Fuji handed him his racket.

"BUUUUUURRRRNNNIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG! GO SAKUNO-CHAN! SHOW THAT BRAT RYOMA WHAT YOU"VE LEARNED! YOU"RE GOING DOWN, RYOMA! GOING DOWN I SAY!" Taka was swinging the racket above his head that the nearest people around him needs to duck low if they wouldn't want to have a big lump in their heads.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Fuji-senpai! Stop giving Taka-san a racket!" Momo glared at the tensai as he went to remove the racket from Taka's hands.

"S-sorry," Taka bowed his head in embarrassment.

"Where's the fun in that, Momoshiro," Fuji gave Momo a creepy smile.

"You're really scary, Fuji-senpai," Momo cowered towards Eiji.

Fuji just shrug his shoulders, his smile not leaving his handsome face. He turned towards the courts. His gaze fell on Ryoma whose attention was only focused on the woman on the opposite court. His gaze traveled to the opposite court and found Sakuno looking at them with an amused expression. Kunimitsu asked them to look after his sisters while he was gone. A task that the senpais took without a second word. And upon seeing both Sakuno and Ryoma on the courts brought a little relief on them.

"So why don't we have a bet, Ryoma?" Fuji challenged.

All other seniors looked at the tensai.

"Uh oh! This is not good!" All other six seniors thought. A sense of panic was starting to creep into their skin.

Ryoma just arched a brow towards Fuji.

"Since that you're sure that Sakuno-chan couldn't beat you, why don't you have a match. If she wins you'll need to follow whatever she says for a day. If you win, she'll drink Inui's juice?"

"No way!" Ryoma protested.

"Why Ryoma? Are you scared?" Momo grinned.

"No."

"So why don't we start?" Eiji jumped up and down in excitement.

"Some things never change, eh?" Sakuno thought as she tries to figure out what's her senpais were thinking.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"One set match! Ryoma to serve!" Oishi yelled on the umpire's chair.

Ryoma was a little bit curious on why their seniors were confident that she can beat him. He looked at her in preparation for his service and he saw that her form had definitely had improved. He prepared for a regular serve and once the ball bounce on her court she returned the ball with a little effort to none. They volleyed for a little while, he being observant on her moves. Until she noticed that he was actually deliberately making it easier for her.

Ryoma doesn't want her to drink that awful Inui juice. He had been a victim of the juice when he was still in junior high school. And it wasn't good. Being her slave for a day was quite promising for him, though. He'll get to be with her all day. And he thought of trashing the game for her to win. Yet she had figured out his plan even before he can execute it. She hit the ball and made a lob and it landed on the service line as Oishi yelled out the score.

When he turned to her, he saw that she was wearing a cute frown.

"You're not taking me seriously," Sakuno was staring at him directly.

Ryoma smirked.

Her frown was deeper now. She was getting pissed off.

"I don't want to do this," then she stomped towards the bleachers.

"Sakuno-chan! Wait!" it was Oishi who trying to stop her.

"Oi!" he called but she didn't turn back. "You can't walk out on me!"

She turned with a raise brow.

"Really? Watch me."

Then she was off of the courts as she dropped the racket on his duffel bag.

He jogged towards her and grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Hey!"

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Sakuno was really getting pissed at him now. Not because she was a girl, he can underestimate her like that. He's really getting into her nerves now that she had decided to just walk away. It has just been a day and he is already draining her patience.

"Hey!" he called her again as he held into her wrist.

She turned around and glared at him.

"Let me go!" she tried to free her wrist but he was dead serious in holding onto her.

"No."

"Let go!"

"No."

"Dammit, Ryoma! Let me go! I don't want to be a subject of your pity! Oh poor Sakuno, can't hit a ball. Oh poor Sakuno is too fragile she can't even find her way home. Oh poor Sakuno! Dammit! Damn you ! I am no that helpless! Leave me alone!" she yelled in frustration. She was getting really really tired of this game.

The courts was eerily quiet.

She was in a roller coaster of emotions now. And she felt that if she'll not let it out, it'll kill her. She sighed deeply and looked coldly at him.

"Go back to the States, Ryoma-kun. We don't need you here. I don't need you."

Then she walked out of his reach and continued to move towards their house. She didn't dare to look back for she knew that he will never run after her. He was engaged for Kami's sake! She just needs to move on. She has a company to run and a life to live.

But who was she kidding? She knew that he had been her life until the announcement of his engagement that killed her dreams. His arrival gave her hope until it was killed again by the pity he felt for her. She'd rather hurt and see him happy than him offering his pity to survive his guilt for a promise he forgot.

Then she realize that her face was full of her tears. She didn't know when the tears started and she'll never know if it will ever stop.

She slowly trudge the pathway towards their house. She was in too much in her head that she didn't realize a black sedan that was following her since she left the courts. Then she just didn't know what happened next for her world started revolving and faded into the dark. The last thing she heard was a voice calling out to her.

"Sakuno!"

A voice that she was too familiar with. It was filled with worry and fear.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**A/N : I know it has been quite a while when I've uploaded a chapter. I just got caught up with some work that I need to finish. So sorry... This chapter didn't turn up the way I liked it but I just thought that something needs to be done for the Echizens to realize how grave the danger in the Ryuzaki's life were. And I'd rather have Ryoma experience it than Natsume... Sorry, I'm just pure evil, I know. Well, I can't avoid it. This is how the story should go. **

**Please review! Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15 : His Guilt

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Prince of Tennis in any way. This is a fanfic for God's sake! This is a work of fiction. Charters' names, traits and other descriptions were merely borrowed and the author denies any claim on them except for the plot. (Seriously, if anybody would believe that I own the characters and the original story of it, I would have been a millionaire! Bwahahaha!)**

**A/N : Sorry for this crappy chapter guys... I was rushing through it. But I promise to work on the rest of the chapters. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews!**

**Here's the next chapter...**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

****

Chapter XV : His Guilt

****

Ryoma was looking at her retreating back. He can't move. He didn't realize that she felt like that. She had been everything but helpless. She was the bravest woman he had ever met. And what he felt about her was never out of pity. He stood frozen on his spot when he felt someone tapped his back and when he turned to see who was it he found Momo with a sympathetic smile.

"Go after her. We know that she means more to you than not. Explain to her in why you are here."

And without another word, he sprinted out of the street courts and followed her. Despite of her being emotionally unstable, he noticed that she was quick. She was in a pathway near the bridge when Ryoma noticed a black sedan that was following her. The car was in full speed and as if in a movie. Ryoma saw how it deliberately moved towards the unknowing woman and hit her. He saw the car stopped to make sure that Sakuno's body rolled towards the river but when the driver noticed him the car went to full speed away from the scene. And before it completely left, Ryoma saw the driver's profile.

But his mind was occupied now. He ran at full speed as he saw her body rolled towards the river.

"Sakuno!" he yelled.

Worry and fear was enveloping him. Seeing the one woman he loves hurt was too much for him. His adrenalin had took over him as he slid down the dike and caught her body in time.

His eyes were wide when he saw the blood on her forehead. She was still breathing but it was shallow. Her eyes were almost close.

"Sakuno, hold on. I'll get us help. Just hold," the strain of panic was laced in his voice.

"Ryoma!" Momo called. Momo's eyes grew wide when he saw them on the side of the river.

"Momo-senpai! Call an ambulance!"

Their seniors were in a panic too. Inui called the police and Oishi called their hospital to send the ambulance.

"The ambulance is on it's way," Oishi, since he was a doctor, was trying to make sure that Sakuno's vitals was still okay and she was not falling into a coma.

"Oishi-senpai, help her!" Ryoma was on the verge of crying.

"I've called the hospital to prepare it for Sakuno. I'll make sure she will be taken cared of, Ryoma," Oishi gave him a look of sympathy.

"Please senpai!" he pleaded.

He was known for being the cocky brat. And The Ryoma Echizen never asks for help. But this time, he would beg if he needs to as long he knows that she'll be safe.

He never left her side while she was rushed over to the ambulance. One of the paramedics stopped him from going in.

"No! I'm coming with her," he glared at the paramedic.

Good thing Oishi was there to explain and had allowed him to join in the ambulance. All this time he held her hand silently praying that she'll be okay.

"Oh Please, Lord! Don't take her away from me," he thought.

When they've reached the hospital, Sakuno was carried over towards the operating room. This time Oishi asked him to stay outside. He protested for awhile yet Momo had stopped him. All his seniors were around. Kaidoh contacted his wife on the way to the hospital to inform Mikan and the others of the situation. A few hours later, people are piling up out the the OR. The hospital management had reprimanded them yet nobody spoke a word neither moved from their respective seats. Mikan was silently crying into Natsume's chest as Hotaru called his parents in the States as well as her grand mother and her brother.

Everyone was silent until Ryoga came in full of rage.

"You are so stupid!" Ryoga yelled as he swing his fist and hit Ryoma square in the face.

Everyone was so shock. Taka and Kaidoh had to stop Ryoga from hitting his brother again.

"All you have to do is to protect her, you brat! But instead you drove her away!"

Ryoma stood up, his head low enough for people not to see the pain in his eyes. The pain that he was feeling wasn't coming from the cut in his lips but on the meaning behind his brother's words.

Her family and friends had trusted him to protect her but he failed them. He drove her away. Oh how he wish that he was the one who had the accident if that would ensure her safety and her family's happiness.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Oishi waked out of the operation room a few hours later. Ryoma and Mikan ran towards him for any news.

Oishi gave them a relieved smile.

"Sakuno-chan is out of danger now. She had some broken ribs and a broken ankle. I stitched up her wound in her forehead and had put a cast on her ankle. Her ribs were braced up. She'll be transferred to a private room in a few minutes."

A collective sigh of relief flooded the OR hallway.

When everyone is almost gone, except for Ryoma, Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru and Ryoga, Oishi turned towards the group and gave them some additional information.

He was looking directly at Ryoma as if the instructions were only for him.

"Sakuno-chan might not be able to wake up a a few days. I'm giving her some pain killers for now that may cause her to be in and out of conciousness. Her ankle may hurt a lot. The bone was cracked and she'll not be able to walk for about two months. We have made some tests and found no blood clots and no other major injuries in her so rest assured that she'll be fine."

Oishi turned towards Hotaru.

"Hotaru-chan, please inform Tomo-chan to clear up her schedule. No meetings, no hardcore decision making for her for quite awhile. Mikan, don't worry, I have informed Kunimitsu about what happened."

Mikan nodded.

"I suggest that some of you should go home and take some rest. Sakuno-chan will be alright."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Sakuno was transferred into a private suite after a few hours in the recovery room. Mikan would want to stay behind but Hotaru and Natsume convinced her not to for she is needed at the office for an early meeting with the new investors. But before Mikan went home she went to talk to Ryoma.

Mikan was staring directly at Ryoma. The pain and guilt in his eyes were too visible that all Mikan could do was to give him a hug.

"Ryoma-nii, Saku-nee will be fine. Please take good care of her."

Ryoma stared at her in disbelief.

"You are not mad at me? I drove her away so she walked out on us. If it was not for me, she should have stayed and should have been enjoying dinner with us. I saw that her tears were mixed with her blood when I found her lying in the dike. She would-"

Mikan despite of the situation smiled. Ryoma had suffered enough guilt for one day. She knows that he didn't mean to let this happen to Sakuno. And as the police conducted the investigations, Mikan knew that it was plotted. The deliberate attempt in their lives were getting worse.

"No, Ryoma-nii. No one's blaming you."

He snorted. Clearly he disagreed.

"She needs you more than you know. So please stop blaming yourself and take care of her."

Ryoma half-heartedly nodded. But he knows deep inside that there's no one left to blame but himself. Guilt is something he could live with as long as she'll be safe.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**A/N : Ryoma was on self pity. He deserved to be guilty, you think?**

**I'm feeling a little sad today hence a pretty morbid story... I'm still trying to figure out on how will I introduce the people who are trying to kill the Ryuzakis. I'm still building their characters and I'm hoping they would have a good enough reason to attempt to end the life of the Ryuzaki sisters.**

**Please Review Guys! Thanks...**

**I need suggestions too, if that's okay with you! :)**


	16. Chapter 16 : His Hope

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Prince of Tennis in any way. This is a fanfic for God's sake! This is a work of fiction. Charters' names, traits and other descriptions were merely borrowed and the author denies any claim on them except for the plot. (Seriously, if anybody would believe that I own the characters and the original story of it, I would have been a millionaire! Bwahahaha!)**

**A/N: I had difficulty patching up some scenes. I'm sorry..**

**Here's the next chapter.**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Chapter XVI: His Hope**

Being at the hospital for three weeks sucks. Sakuno was discharged with strict instructions from Oishi. Her ribs had completely healed and some of her bruises were already gone. But her ankle was still in a cast.

Everyone was relieved to see her well. She called her brother assuring him that she'll be alright. And despite of the fact that he wanted to go home for her, Sakuno declined. He was still needed at Germany. When she talked to their grandmother, Sumire Ryuzaki was almost in hysterics. Thinking that her granddaughter was almost killed yet she can no longer travel to see them. Rinko was also relieved to know that she was alright. The older woman even joked in scolding her son for not looking after her but Sakuno had just laughed it off.

The moment she'd woken up, she was not able to see Ryoma at all. Though she heard that on the two weeks that she was unconscious, it was him who was with her at the hospital the entire time. She knew that he must have felt bad since before the accident happened she was quite mad at him. But no. She had never blamed him on what had happened to her.

She was not allowed to step in the company until her foot was completely healed. The board meeting was re-scheduled until further notice. When she arrived at home, Ryoma was nowhere to be found still. Until Natsume informed her that he went back to the States and had been there for a week now.

She asked both Mikan and Natsume to leave her alone in her room. And when both were completely gone she had let her tears fall. The sadness was too much for her. The pain she was feeling wasn't coming from her ankle but from her heart. Does he really hate her that much?

She slept with that thought in mind.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Ryoma arrived at Tokyo Airport the same day that Sakuno was discharged from the hospital. He was still a little tired from his trip but he can't wait to see her. He was with her the entire two weeks that she was unconcious. He never left her side until he got a call from his father asking him to go back to the States for some contracts that he needs to look into. He doesn't want to go but Nanjiro informed him that his mom needs to talk to him too. He didn't have a choice but to face the wrath of his mother for not taking good care of Sakuno. But when he told his mom of his plan to marry her, his mom completely transformed into an excited in-law.

After a few days in the US, he went to see Kunimitsu in Germany to ask for Sakuno's hand and hoping he might agree. But a bruise in the cheek and a busted lip were good enough payment from her stoic brother for not doing his job well. And before he went back to Japan, Kunimitsu even gave him a pat in the back and a "Don't let your guard down" reminder.

He was dead tired. Jet lag is definitely trying to take over his body but the drive to see her was more powerful that he was almost dragging his self towards an empty taxi cab.

When he arrived at the Ryuzaki manor, he was greeted by Mikan and Natsume who were clearly in a truce. His brow arched when he saw his brother snake his left arm on MIkan's waist but he let it pass.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"My, Ryoma-nii! You look hideous!" she teased.

"I'm dead tired, Mikan. Where is she?"

"What happened to your face?" Natsume asked.

"Got punched by Buchou. Where is she?"

Mikan's jaws dropped while Natsume snickered.

"I thought you went in the States?" Mikan asked.

He was getting irritated now. Both of them seemed to be determined not to answer his question.

"I was. Where the hell is Sakuno?" he snapped

Mikan gave her a cheeky grin.

"In her room. She was a little tired herself and too distracted when she learned that you went back to the States."

"Didn't you tell her that I'll be back?" he frowned.

"No chance to tell her, bro. She dismissed us immediately," Natsume supplied.

He was a little irritated. She never listens.

_"What a hard headed girl,"_ he thought.

Without a word, he walked towards her room. He found out that the door was unlocked and he went in to see her sleeping. She was looking well compared to the last time that he saw her. Her right leg was on a pillow to lessen the weight on it. She seemed to be comfortable in her bed. When he reached the side of her bed, despite the dim light that was coming from her night lamp, he saw some tear stains in her face.

"_She must have been crying. Did she really believe I wasn't coming back?" _ He thought with a small smile in his lips.

A ray of hope was enveloping his heart, knowing that she wanted him around even if he drove her to her accident in some way.

He slowly wiped away her tears as she stirred when she felt his fingers but she didn't wake up.

"Ryoma," she whispered.

She must have been dreaming.

"I'm home," he whispered back as he gave her a peck on the lips.

Sleep was starting to take over his consciousness. He was having trouble staying awake. He found a good spot on her left side. He crawled on the bed and made sure that she was not in any position that may cause her legs to get hurt. He lay beside her and he took her head and let it dropped on his arms as he snake his other arm over her belly to hug her near his body. And as soon as his head fell on the pillow, sleep took over.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

In another part of Tokyo, a mad crazy Eri Nakajima was throwing fits in front of her mother.

"Mom, you said that you'll take care of this! My credit cards are all maxed out and I have an appointment today for Botox!"

Youka Nakajima snorted at her daughter. She has to make sure that she'll get to be CEO of the Ryuzaki International. The Yakuza has been threatening her that if she will not be able to pay them by the end of this year she'll be dead. And she only has three more months to do so. Plus her daughters were making her crazy.

She was Misaki's step-sister. She was in no way related to him for she was just adopted in the Misaki's family. But never did once he treated her like an adopted sister. Misaki was a good brother. He provided for her. When they were younger, despite of them being not so well off, he always had something for her when he comes home for school. As they grew up, she had grown some feelings towards him. Until Yuka Sakura came into their lives. She became Misaki's apple of the eye. Misaki was so much in love with her that he ended up marrying her and he had forgotten her.

She saw how Misaki had suffered and made the Ryuzaki International a success. Yuka was an heiress but she gave up all her inheritance to be with Misaki.

But envy was not a good thing for her. She became obsessed with Misaki that she even tried to end Yuka's life even before they got married.

Thinking that Misaki will be mad, she married an old rich man. She ended up being the sole heir of the said man after he had an "accident". But in truth she removed the brake in his car that had caused the said accident. While being married to the old man Nakajima, she had an affair with other men hence her having two daughters with two different men but never did the old man realize that the said daughters were never his. Yet he showered them with all the riches that he had.

After her husband's death he got hooked on gambling and ended up bankrupt. Since that her vice was something that she cannot give up she borrowed some money from the Yakuza and continue on gambling. When she had nothing left she came begging at Misaki to let her borrow some cash. But instead Misaki offered her a job.

She never liked to work for him but she had no choice. She needs dough. When she started to work for Ryuzaki International he had embezzled money from the company. Misaki had figured it out and he got mad at her. He throws her away, but since he considered her still as a family he never let it out of the public and she was not put in a trial.

Then one day she heard him talking to his lawyer telling him to remove her from his will. She got angry hence her plot to kill the entire Ryuzaki. Since legally she's the next kin to Misaki, she'll be able to inherit the entire Ryuzaki fortune.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**A/N : done… **


	17. Chapter 17 : An Assurance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or Gakuen Alice...**

**A/N: I have to update it now or else I'll lose the flow...**

**Review Please!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter XVII : An Assurance**

Sakuno stirred from her sleep. It was a dreamless sleep. She felt empty it was like her heart was scooped out of her body and her brain is on high on drugs. The events in the past month have taken its toll on everyone. Mikan was so stressed with running the business but thanks to Natsume who was working on the side lines that most productions are doing pretty well. It was just a good thing that she had competent and loyal employees.

After her accident, there was no news about Youka Nakajima. The police couldn't tie her down on the attempted murder that happened to her. But Kunimitsu was getting pretty protective over them. He tightened the security around the manor and Hotaru had conducted a security audit throughout the entire Sweet Twists and Alice Fashions.

Being an heiress, she usually is at the center of attention. Yet it seems that Tomoka and Hotaru had stopped the news about her said "accident". Good thing that An's brother, Kippei Tachibana, was in the media so his connections helped out too.

Now all she can do is sulk over her broken heart. And I assure you, it was something she was not happy about either.

She slightly moved from her bed to ease the pain that she was feeling from her ankle.

"Not time for meds yet," she thought.

She tried to turn on her left side when she felt someone groan. She stiffened in fear knowing that she slept alone. She then realized that the person's leg was preventing her right leg to move and a warm arm was splayed on her mid-section. She was about to scream when she heard the intruder's voice.

"Go back to sleep, Sakuno. It's too early," he said as he snuggled closer to her neck.

She stiffened. Was she dreaming? Clearly she can recognize Ryoma's voice. But how did he ended up in her bed? He was supposed to be in the States, wasn't he?

She tried to pinch her arm and when she felt the pain she knew that she wasn't dreaming.

"You are not dreaming," he said as if reading her mind. "Want me to prove it to you, hmmm?"

She just shook her head. He must have felt her reaction so he chuckled.

_"Oh my! Did he just chuckle? The Great Ryoma Echizen knew how to chuckle?"_ her mind panicked as a blush covered her face.

He maneuvers her body to face him.

"Rest," he commanded.

She nodded as if in a trance but she didn't close her eyes. She was staring at his handsome eyes were close. And in the dim light she saw his bruised face and the busted lip.

She slowly raised a finger to trace his busted lips. She felt him smile.

"W-What happened?" she croaked. Her voice was nowhere near angelic. Crying before sleeping didn't help.

"Buchou," was his reply.

She looked at him, definitely confused.

"I've met big brother in the States?"

"Hmmm. No. I went to see him in Germany."

She slowly moved away to look at him in disbelief. He went to the States and went to Germany right after in a span of 7 days? Is he for real?

"What?"

His eyes were still closed. She knew that he was not in the mood to answer her questions.

"Just sleep for now. Talk later," as he continued to doze off.

Sakuno knew that she can never squeeze out any information from him so she just lay comfortably with him and bask in his warmth. Soon enough she'll get to have her answer. And the next time she ask, he'll never get a chance to say "later".

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Later that morning, she woke up with Ryoma still beside her. Now as the morning sky spread inside her room she can now clearly see the blue-violet color of the bruise just under his right eye. When she looked at his lips, the cut was already dry yet she knew it was still hurting.

She was about to touch his face when his eyes opened and he greeted her with a lazy smile.

"Morning."

"G-Good morning. Did you sleep well? You look tired."

She slightly bowed down to hide her blushing face.

"_I must not let myself to get used to this. Remember Sakuno! He is already engaged and he will not stay for long. As soon as this is all over he'll be gone. This time it is for good!" _she thought bitterly.

But if she was just honest with herself, she knew that it was too late.

He nodded as a response to her.

The room was filled with silence as both were just staring at one another. They were both trying to convince themselves that they were together.

Ryoma couldn't believe still that she was in his arms. Alive, warm and simply beautiful. He just wants to smack himself upside down knowing that it took him this long to realize on how he badly needed her in his life.

He went to the States to sign some modeling contracts with Horio and his dad. Both his manager and his father had noticed that his head wasn't in on the deal at hand but at somewhere else. After two agonizing days of meetings and contract signing he found himself in front of his mother as she nags him of how irresponsible and disappointing he was. His mother would have continued on until he informed her that he is now ready to marry Sakuno Ryuzaki. And in a blink of an eye, Rinko Echizen forgave him and threatened him that if she was not a part of the wedding planning she'll disown him. And in a split minute decision he decided to book a flight to Munich, Germany and meet his future brother-in-law. He had expected his former captain to trash him over a game of tennis. But when Kunimitsu saw him he completely lost it and went on brother mode and punched him in the face, maybe once or twice! He knew that he completely deserve it. The following day was his connecting flight to Japan. His head was full of anticipation for he knew that she was out of the hospital by the time he arrives. Will she be happy seeing him or will she despise him after the accident? Either way he has to face her and hope for the best. For he knows that she'll be the only one who can make him truly happy.

He didn't break his eyes away from her. The tension in the air was too much for both of them. She was warm and soft. Two things that a man can never deny. A warm sensation was starting to take over his body. If his mind wanders off to other things than her luscious lips, he may never be accountable on what he can do to her.

"_Oh Kami! This is bad!"_ he thought with a certain degree of panic in his system as a certain part of his body was starting to react on the soft body of Sakuno that was cuddled in his arms.

He cleared his throat as it was starting to tighten just like his boxers shorts. And as he looked in her face, her blush was not helping him either.

"How are you feeling?" he asked just to break the tension.

But as if her body has its own mind, at his question, she moved closer to him.

"Hmmm…" she unconsciously moaned.

"I'm sorry for this but you were asking for it," he dangerously said as he crushed his bruised lips into hers.

He no longer cared if his lips were in pain as long as he could claim hers.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Sakuno couldn't help but moan in pleasure as he delved into her mouth. He tasted, licked and sucked her lips. It was a kiss of possession. And she completely surrendered to it. The kiss went on for how long, but both didn't mind. Until she accidentally bit him on the cut in his lips. They immediately stopped kissing as she apologized for being so clumsy and for biting his injured lips.

"Its fine, Sakuno. I don't mind, as long as I get to kiss you."

And Ryoma knew that he can give up tennis for the every chance he can get to have her in a lip lock.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

**A/N : I just thought about it… hehehe… I'm no mature writer. So forgive me for the inconsistencies…**


	18. Chapter 18 : Their Doubts

**Disclaimer : In case you were not able to read the previous chapters' disclaimer : I do not own Prince of Tennis nor Gakuen Alice. If I did, Tezuka has a love life! Bwhahahahaha...**

**A/N : Again, my appreciation to all my reviewers and followers. I never would have the guts to continue this story.**

**Thank You! :)**

**Uh oh... I'm a little lost now... hehehe... I kinda forgot my timeline for the story! ahahaha.. I have to re-read the entire thing! :P**

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

**Chapter XVIII: Their Doubts**

Sakuno's ankle was healing pretty well for the past two months. Ryoma was with her as she recuperate. He made sure that she never leave his sight. Though still she was thinking on his reason while he was around, she decided to enjoy his company. He was thoughtful and sweet. It was something that a very few people know about him.

He became her crutch and her nurse. Having a cast on her leg pretty much gave her limited tasks. She can barely go to the bathroom without him carrying her. At first she protested about him carrying her everywhere. But he didn't mind. He said that he doesn't want her to break another ankle while walking since he knew how clumsy she was. All her protests died down and she ended up blushing while he gave her a teasing smile.

He never allowed her to do any work but once a week Tomo and Hotaru gave her some run downs on what had happened to the company. And from what she heard it was going pretty well. It seems that Natsume, being in the sidelines, helped a lot. And from time to time, Ryoma gives out some output to the company. Like on the production and labor.

After a few weeks, he allowed her to sign some important documents yet she was not allowed to set foot at the office still. She had learned to relax for quite some time with him around.

They'd never talked about them. They'd never discussed about their status. He usually ended up sleeping in her room, well since he arrived that is. They always sleep in a comfortable cuddle after he gave her a goodnight kiss. She felt needed when he was around but she never had the guts to ask him. And at the back of her mind, she knew that he'll never be hers. That somewhere out there, someone was waiting for him. And if she doesn't stop feeling like this towards him, she might end up with a pretty beat up heart.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Never once he talked about how he felt about her. Neither telling her on why he was around. He could see that despite of him being around, she knew still that he was engaged. He would want to propose to her, most of the time. Especially if he thinks about how perfect she fits into his arms and how sweet her lips are. Yes, he knows now. Though the feeling was foreign for him, he knew that he only felt this strongly towards her. He knows that he loves her.

But he doesn't want to oblige her to stay because of the stupid will or because their parents had arranged it. No. He wants to gain her trust and her love the normal way. Yes, he knows how people had known him. He's cocky, he's mean most of the time and he was indifferent. The media has tagged him as the Stoic Prince of Tennis. Well, they haven't been able to compare him to her brother yet. No woman was able to come closer that ten feet from him. He never flirts nor he likes a one-night stand. He was just simply a person who wants to be involved with one person. For he had promised her once. A promise that he kept through the years.

Having her in his arms made his life complete. He has the best family he could ever ask for, though he doesn't usually show it. A career that he was proud of, for he definitely worked hard for it. And her. He has her. And he just hoped that she'll be willing to keep him too.

That thought scared the hell out of him. What if she didn't love him? He will never know what to do since he was already building his life around her. His happiness depended too much on this clumsy girl.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Natsume was looking at Mikan as she scanned the papers on her desk. She looked tired. She had been stressing herself out since Sakuno's accident. She gets jumpy and was always watching her back. She was very aware of the dangers that they were in. She needs to relax. She must start to trust him to look after her. He will make sure that nothing will ever happen to her. It seems that the center of the attacks were Sakuno for she was the current CEO. But since Mikan was a Ryuzaki too she was not safe.

The investigations about Sakuno's "accident" is still on going. Hotaru, made a surveillance on the Nakajima property. She even put a tracer on their finances. Hotaru had given him and Ryoma reports about the Nakajima's. And so far they were on a lay low for now.

Mikan has become a little paranoid since her sister's accident. But despite of her worries, she felt dafer if Natsume was around. She knew that he'll never allow anybody to harm her. Since the shoot they's become closer. She notice that he usually would stay beside her and wrap his arms around her waist. It's as if he was shielding her at all cost. They would still bicker and would usually ended in a very unexpected yet pretty sweet kiss. She can not proces why they would always ended up that way but she wasn't complaining. She was still trying to shove away the thought of him being engaged to a woman that was not her. It was still giving her heart those tiny needles pain. Well, she can't have the best of both worlds.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

When Mikan and Natsume arrived at the manor she went to see her sister. The Echizen brothers offered to cook dinner. She walked towards Sakuno's room but found her sitting below the Sakura tree in the garden. It was their favorite spot in the entire manor. She was silently staring at the full moon as the sakura petals rain down on her. Her sister was beautiful. She has a dark brown eyes that were always bright with innocence and long auburn hair. Her left foot was still in a cast though.

She smiled when she saw her sister blow a sakura petal that had settled in her nose.

"I'm home," she greeted Sakuno.

Sakuno turned to see Mikan approaching her picnic blanket under the sakura tree.

"Hey, Mi-chan. How's work?" she smiled as her sister sat down beside her.

She looked tired. She felt guilty for relying on her too much.

"Pretty good, Neechan. How's the leg?"

"Pretty good. I can't feel any pain now. The doctor said that the cast can be taken off next week and I can be back to work by then."

Worry covered Mikan's beautiful face.

"Are you sure you'll be fine by then, Neechan?"

Mikan held her right hand.

Sakuno smiled. Mikan usually held her hand like that if she was scared.

"Of course, Mi-chan. Hotaru's been giving me the ins and outs of the business for the past weeks and I know that she had made a lot of security check all over the company. So, I'm pretty sure that it will be safe enough."

Mikan nodded in understanding then a sly smile appeared on her face.

"Would Ryoma-nii be there with you?" Mikan definitely was teasing.

Sakuno blushed. Good thing it was dark. Yet Sakuno sighed.

"I'm not sure, Mi-chan."

Mikan knew how her sister felt. That's exactly how she felt about Natsume.

"I know what you mean, Neechan," she squeezed her sister's hand as if to assure her.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

"Yo, Bro! I didn't know that you cook," Natsume greeted Ryoma who was deciding whether to use a potato masher or the egg beater to beat the eggs.

"Me neither," Ryoma's getting frustrated now.

He volunteered to cook for dinner but then he realize that he doesn't know how.

"Want me to call for pizza?"

Ryoma nodded.

Natsume sat in front of the kitchen island after he called the pizza parlor. He was watching Ryoma as he cleaned the kitchen. He created such a mess that you would thought that a 5-year old just played with it. And he almost laughed when he discovered what his brother was wearing. He was wearing his usual house clothes, white shirt and a board shorts, and on top of it was frilly pink apron with words that says "I'm sexy in pink" on it.

Natsume can barely hold in his laughter and a chuckle escaped him. Ryoma glared at him knowing that he was laughing about the apron. When his laughter died down, Natsume looked at his brother. He had never seen him this carefree and this wasy going. He was usually indifferent or nonchalant. But this Ryoma was way too "homey'.

"How are you, NIichan?" he asked out of nowhere.

Ryoma stopped and arched a brow at him

"Good."

"How's Saku-nee?"

"Getting better."

Silence. Both brothers was busy with their own thoughts.

"The board meeting will be held next week, Niichan."

Ryoma listened attentively.

"Mikan was quite stressed because of it," Natsume sighed in frustrations. "When are we gonna stop pretending?"

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Mikan was about to call Ryoma in the kitchen to ask him to assist her sister. She actually offered to help Sakuno but Sakuno refused. Maybe because she can see how tire Mikan was.

She was about to enter the kitchen when she heard Natsume.

"When are we gonna stop pretending?"

The pain of betrayal was too much for her that she didn't even listened long. She turned around and slowly ran towards her room. She locked both the main and the adjacent doors to make sure no one will be able to come in.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

"Niichan,I'm tired of hiding the reason on why we are here. Can we just tell them upfront that they were our fiancees?"

Ryoma knew what Natsume meant.

"It's up to you, brat. That is you want Mikan to be tied to you without actually knowing what she felt."

Natsume stiffened. His brother was right. He's better show it to her instead.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**


	19. Chapter 19 : Confessions

**Disclaimer : In case you were not able to read the previous chapters' disclaimer : I do not own Prince of Tennis nor Gakuen Alice. If I did, Tezuka has a love life! Bwhahahahaha...**

**A/N : Sorry for the late update... I got caught up... :(**

**Hope you'll like this chapter!:)**

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

**Chapter XIX : Confession and Understanding**

Dinner that night was silent. The tension was so thick that you can cut it with a knife. Mikan never talked and she barely glanced at the man beside her. Natsume noticed it and even Ryoma and Sakuno.

"Are you alright, Mi-chan?" Sakuno worriedly asked.

Mikan looked at her sister. Though her face was as cold as ice, her eyes betrayed her.

"I'm fine, Neechan. I guess the stress has caught up on me," she lied.

Sakuno got confused for she know before dinner Mikan was fine. Though she was tired she was not this indifferent. Sakuno didn't push the subject anymore.

"I'm done. Thanks for the food," and without a word Mikan stood up and walked towards her room.

All three that were left were in shock. Mikan never do such a thing until now.

"What's wrong with her?" Natsume asked.

"She must be tired," Sakuno answered though a nagging feeling that Mikan was more than tired never left her. "Ryoma-kun, can you carry me to Mikan's room please?"

But before Ryoma could stand Natsume stood up and without a word went to see what's wrong.

**=o****=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

He knocked on her door but he didn't receive any answer.

"Polka, open up!" he called.

"Go away!"

Natsume smirked. The girl got spunk.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

He heard some rustling inside the room. She seemed to have gone down from her bed. Then he heard her voice closer on the door.

"Nothing's wrong, Natsume. So you can stop "pretending" now."

Despite of the door ruffling her voice, he knew that she was crying. And there's nothing more he wants to do now than to knock himself out for hurting her again. He just then realized what she meant.

_"Oh shit! She must have heard us in the kitchen,"_ his thought was in panic now.

"It's not what you think, Mikan," there was panic in his voice now.

But Mikan was not in the mood to listen.

"Leave me alone, Natsume. You and Ryoma-nii should leave. We have inconvenienced you too much. Your fiancees must have been looking for you now. They need you more than we do," she was not able to stop a sob from escaping her.

Natsume's heart was in pain. This is what he meants of stopping from pretending. They were Echizen men. They follow what they want and insist on it if they have too. They don't beg and they never pretend. He wants to take his claim. Claim what was his in the first place. And Mikan was his. And he was at his limit. To hell with the will! He'd willingly risk everything he has for the woman behind the door.

" You are right, Polka. My fiancee needs me more than she realizes."

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Mikan felt like her heart was being squeezed hearing his admission. Tears are freely falling from her eyes. Since they were young she knew Natsume will be occupying a big part in her heart.

When she was in the academy with Natsume she was drawn to him. She was curious about the infamous boy. He was very popular yet he seemed to not mind. Most girls at school had hated Mikan for she had caught his attention. He was seen following her around campus with a frown.

And when he left for the States, she cried for a whole day. Disappointment clouded her heart when he didn't even replied to any of her letters until she stopped sending them. She continued to write to him but she decided to keep it knowing that he'll never write back.

Seeing him again after thirteen years brought back memories. But knowing he'll stay gave her hope. Hope that he will be staying for good and that they'd continue thier friendship but then she'd learned about his fiancee. She should not have allowed herself to fall in love with him for the pain of betrayal is far more painful than him leaving her.

Hearing the confirmation from the man you love was too much to bare. But she cannot blame him for it. For she had allowed herself to fall for him. And there's no one left to blame for the pain but herself.

"It was not fair for her not knowing that she was already tied down to me," he continued.

Even if she doesn't want to hear it she has to listen. She was sitting on the floor and her back on the door. Tears are still falling from her pretty face.

"Heck! I didn't even know that she was my fiancee until recently. She had been my friend. A friend that I have hurt so many times. We were classmates back in the academy. She was persistent even if I was so grumpy," Mikan can her a smile in his voice. "When I left for the States, I didn't dare say goodbye because I don't want to see her cry. When I first received her letter, I was not able to take it. So I kept all of her letters without reading them."

He sighed and she listened.

"Two months ago, my parents informed me and Ryoma-nii about our engagement. Apparently, my fiancee and I were bethroted since we were toddlers yet our parents wouldn't want us to be obliged to get married because of the arrangement. They sent us back to Japan to watch over them since their lives seemed to be in danger."

"What the hell is he trying to say?" she thought.

Her tears were almost dry as realization started to dawn on her.

"Is he trying to say that..." she can't seem to confirm the thought.

"Mikan, please open up?" Natsume was pleading now.

Unconsciously she stood up and slowly opened the door up. There stood Natsume with a guilty expression. He silently walked inside of her room without taking his eyes off of her. Mikan was still confused.

He stepped closer to her and she was rooted in her place. It seems that the room was too small for them. A part of her wanted to run away but as she searched for the door she found out it was closed behind him. He traced the last traces of her tears as he reached to encricle her in a loose embrace. He hooked his finger under her chin to make sure that she could see his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Mikan. I don't want to lie to you. I don't want to continue on hurting you anymore. I want to stop pretending that I didn't care."

There were questions in her eyes.

"You're really dense, aren't you?" he smirked.

She frowned knowing that he was teasing. His eyes turned serious as he stared at her brown orbs.

"I was and still am engaged to you, Mikan," the sincerity in his voice and made her knees weak.

She gaped at him. Not believing what she had just heard.

"You were the sole reason why I am here. I can't lie to you anymore and pretend that I was forced to be here. That's what I have been complaining to Niichan earlier."

She stared at him long and hard as she contemplated on what he had said. Then she smiled in understanding. But still she can't force him to marry her because of the arrangement. She'd rather carry the pain of a broken heart than let him stay beside her out of pity and his obligations.

"Thank you, Nastume, for being honest with me. But I can't let you stay with me. I'm not your responsibility nor your obligation. I can't risk you hating me for tying you down," another fresh set of tears started to roll out of her eyes as she gave him a sad smile. "I'd rather turn my back on the arrangement than having you not loving me the way I love you."

Natsume smirked despite of her distress. Then he slowly wiped her tears away again.

"You're really dense," he tsked and shook his head as a smirk crossed his face. "Who said that I don't love you?"

Mikan's eyes widen in disbelief. Did she just hear what she thought she'd heard? Did he mean that he loves her too?

"I love you, silly. I wouldn't have stayed if I didn't."

Now Mikan was gaping like an idiot.

"You look like an idoit," he teased.

Mikan frowned at the comment and started to move away from him.

"You're a meanie! Let go!" she pouted.

All her frustrations and disappointment completely vanished upon his admission.

"No," he said as he embraced her tighter.

"Let go!" she was still trying to get out of his hug.

"Hn," he just grunted. She was giving him a hard time so she turned her around and hooked his other arm at the back of her knees and carried her to the bed. She fell ,back first, on the comfy bed and Natsume ended up pinning her down. A naughty smirk splayed all over his face. His eyes were glistening with mrth.

"So, you love me?" the playfulness in his voice was pretty obvious. When she stared at his crimson eyes the love in them were overflowing that make her insides stir in an unfamiliar sensation.

She blushed at his question. She loves this man. A truth that she was soon being comfortable with. She want him too. And most of all she needed him.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

He was getting agitated as Mikan was just staring at him. He just needs her confirmation. Then his world seemed to be brighter when she smiled.

"Yes, I do."

Natsume couldn't help himself and he just dipped his head and gave her a passionate kiss. A kiss full of promise.

"I love you, Mikan." he whispered.

Mikan smiled and held him closer.

Natsume was overwhelmed with happiness and he just hoped that his brother will get to feel this happiness too.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**


End file.
